


Devils Breath

by TheDarkWidow21



Category: The Chronicles of Vladimir Tod - Zac Brewer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Cults, F/F, F/M, Gangbang, Incubi, M/M, Maid, Male Pregnancy, Masturbation, Multi, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tail Sex, bunny outfit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 38,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22750663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkWidow21/pseuds/TheDarkWidow21
Summary: Demons are real and they are much closer to humanity than we think.That's what Joss McMillan learned when an ambiguous box dropped on his front desk on the afternoon he came back from school. Ever so skeptical he tried it and became something he wished he never had.Now with unknown powers and the unsustainable hunger to fuck anything that moves, he seeks a helping hand from his friend Vladimir Tod. But the problem was that both of them started to see a deeper connection mere guy friends should not have. Will they escape it or will they succumb to their fate?Join these characters as they embark upon a journey of love, new discoveries, cults, and lots and lots of sex.
Relationships: Joss McMillan/Vladimir Tod
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these characters except the ones I will introduce to my story. All rights go Zac Brewer. 
> 
> This is a work of pure fiction and just for fun. I do not condone the acts or situations these characters are in. But I do hope you enjoy :).

**Prologue:**

_ The devil's breath is rumored to be the most powerful potion to have ever in its creation.  _

_ It is said that those drank the liquid will experience powers never seen before. From teleportation, to compulsion and mind control, given strength greater than that of even the strongest man and can even fly.  _

_ However there are side effects to this potion. As with all things, some have experienced vivid hallucinations, convulsions and, if ingested with food of some kind, have vomited for long periods of time. There have been those who've died instantly, or, unable to bear the pain and the dead have chosen to take their own lives.  _

_ Whomever have possessed this vial congratulations for being our lucky contestant upon rising the young demon lord, however do preceded with caution, for we are not responsible for what may become of your wellbeing. _

_ Or even your soul… _

_ Our regards, _

_ Elderwiess  _

***********

As Joss stared at the yellowing parchment, letting his hazel eyes drink in the neat cursive writings, he began to feel the inklings of an upcoming headache. Over and over he read the same piece of paper as he lay on his bed. And yet there was no sense of nuance displayed before him. 

When he came home, all that was mailed to him was an unassuming box sitting placidly on his desk. There was no return address stamped on the item, just a simple black envelope that had his name written in white letters. 

Being a slayer, he simply assumed it was the organization, assigning him a new mission and his heart sank. He didn't want to be removed from Vlad's case just because he was taking too long. Rushing to his desk, he quickly tore open the cover. 

And well… he was relieved that it wasn't the organization, though he wasn't too fond of reading the ramblings of a seemingly deranged madman with this inept idea of sending a possibly poisoned vials in people's homes. 

Although he was a bit curious about what they're selling, Joss didn't like the idea of being apart of some elaborate scheme to assassinate him. He wasn't very trusting these days, especially when he partook in something as dangerous slaying vampires. To him everywhere he went, everyone he didn't knew and those he knew were affiliated with the enemy of some kind. 

But he discerned it to be kind of interesting. That reasoning was enough to motivate him to read the letter. Once. Twice. Thrice. His eyes were kept trained onto the piece until he prepared himself for dinner. But when he came back he indulged back to the letter, examining it a few more times until it frustrated him to no end. 

At this point he didn't know why he ever started reading the damn thing in the first place. Or maybe he did have a reason, but it was simply buried underneath the compelling need to continue even at its end. 

_ Ah screw this!  _ He angrily thought as he crumpled the piece of paper, chucking to the side of his bedroom. For once, Joss's gaze focused on the clock on his nightstand and inwardly groaned. It's nearing midnight, all that precious time he could have spent on more productive things were wasted away on reading that stupid ass letter. Breathing out a heavy sigh, Joss pulled the blankets on his person and closed his eyes..

But sleep did not come.

At least not yet. The slayer tossed and turned, trying to fit a position comfortable enough for sleep to easily fill him with its warm, mind numbing clouds. But his mind was still reeling, too jumpy to settle down and allow sleep to blissfully come, and it was agitating. 

Why won't the box leave him be? All he wanted was to sleep but the curiosity trapped from within refused to relent. No matter how far pushed it down, buried it, covered it or straight up ignored it. It was still there, it won't disappear and it hounded him about it until he finally gave in. Albeit begrudgingly. 

"Alright you win," he grumbled to himself, mumbling a few swear words under his breath as he approached the package. It was a small, simple cardboard box wrapped in thin clear tape. No one would have batted an eye at what contents it withheld, which was how it was able to bypass even the most cautious of individuals.The only ones to uncover its secrets were those who are now in possession of it. 

Which is, as he searched for a box cutter, what Joss planned to do in order to sedate this goddamn curiosity that has nagged him to no end.

Once he found the cutter he got to work slicing through the thin wedge right in the center. After he was done he opened the folds, removing the excess foam, until he spotted what he was looking for. 

A small, black, curved vial with a thin top and corkscrew tightly sealed shut. Joss picked up the item, examining the bottle before him. He spotted the name  _ Elderwiess  _ upon the vial's front scrawled in red cursive writing, and a drawn circle with a star right beneath it.

_ The hell?  _ He raised a brow, even more curious than he ever was before. He shook the contents, hearing the liquid slosh inside. 

_ Welp guess my only choice is to check inside. _

He unscrewed the top with a genuine tug, before hoisting it to his nose for a good whiff. To be quite honest, he expected something sour or arcid when he sniffed the entrance, not sickly sweet. His eyes widen at the surprisingly nice fragrance. 

Too nice of a scent. It was something akin to strawberries or blueberries, but at least his curiosity has finally been sedated. He should have put the bottle back in its rightful place, but his hand wouldn't move. In fact the longer he stared at the vial, the more he began to crave its contents. All too sudden his throat went dry, his tongue feeling like a piece of shriveled sandpaper in his mouth. 

He licked his shockingly parched lips.  _ I need a glass of water _ , he told himself and yet he didn't move a single inch. 

_ But why? _ A warm soothing voice reached into the strings of his consciousness. 

_ Why would I need a glass of water, when something so good is right in front of me?  _ Joss shook his head. For all he knew it could be poison, just diluted with all sorts of sweet fruits to seem plausible. Or simply held a nice fragrance to lure the prey into a false sense of safety. Either or, he shouldn't play devil's advocate just because of his own navie curious nature. 

_ But I'm so thirsty _ . He looked at the bottle the same way a man without water for three days looked at an oasis. Longing, desperate, so far beyond the point of reasoning that the consequences do not comprehend. He couldn't even have the capacity to tear his gaze away from the item he held. It was as if he was entangled by threads of temptation, with each string slicing through his skin piece by piece until he gave in.

And after an everlasting tyrant of bickering with himself, he finally gave into the temptation. Poison be damned, if it were the case then he reasoned it to be quite harmless. Probably a bad stomach ache if worst case scenario, but one swig of Peptobislm would settle even the worst of upset stomachs.

Joss drew in a deep breath. Though there was this sense of foreboding rising from the woods in marginalized waves, those feelings were deterred by the thought of sweet release. Leaving him with no choice but to place the bottle's tip at his lips and, in one go, drank its contents down. 

True to form, the liquid tasted as sweet, if not greater, than the scent alone. But it was cold as if he was drinking ice. It jolted his nerves and a chill traversed down to the base of his spine as he swallowed. However it was oddly satisfying the more he gulped down such thick textures and after the last drop was down his throat he finally set the glass container down. Thirst, at last, quenched.

He felt good, rejuvenated. Like he could run thousands of miles and never grew tired, dash across the sea and back without even breaking a sweat. Joss awaited for these 'so-called' powers to quickly take form, per stated by the letter. He even waited for the side effects as he sat on the edge of his bed, or anything remotely happening to him. 

But, aside from the uncomforting coldness settling in his stomach, there was nothing to be seen. His body didn't convulse much less react, he didn't witness any hallucinations, nor was he sick. 

And he waited for at least a minute or two. 

Nothing.

Joss rolled his eyes before he nestled himself into bed. It was a sham through and through, and honestly the fact he expected something to happen made him feel quite childish for it. 

_ This isn't some comic book where the hero gets powers from a shady magical potion. This is real life stupid. Get a grip. _

The voice in his head griped at him for his naivety, as he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter One

**CHAPTER ONE:**

_ A cacophony of noises attacked him from all sides, firstly. The creeks of a wobbling bed, the rapidity of short breaths, the fast paces of a thrumming heart rate, and the groans of a familiar voice.  _

_ Secondly, was the feverish sensation of his skin, something being thrusted inside of him in rhythmic tuning, meeting up to the movements of his hips in perfect sync. Rough hands gripping upon his waist, nails digging into his flesh.  _

**_Huh?_ **

_ Vlad's fluttered open his eyes, at first veiled in a sense of tiredness until he blinked clarity into his cognition. And like a curtain being lifted he soon saw who the individual hovering over him.  _

**_What the…?_ **

_ "Good morning love" the person ceased their movements, and a familiar face appeared right before Vlad.  _

**_What the literal fuck!?_ **

_ He trailed his gaze downwards, eyes growing wide as saucers once he noticed his own stiff hardness as well as Joss in between his legs.  _

_ "J-Joss? What are you-?" He was cut off with a swift thrust barreling through his crevice. Moaning in pure bliss as Joss hit a sensitive spot.  _

_ "What do you mean darling? You've always said wanted to wake up this way." He grunted, smirking as he thrusted in a more fast and wild pace. Their gazes met. His irises, red, passionate, intense and crazed all stared back at Vlad with swiveling desires that if he wasn't already writhing in sweet waves of bliss, would have shivered at the mere sight of their power. _

**_I agreed to this?!_ ** _ Why would he ever agree to something like this, was beyond him. In fact, since when did they ever had this kind of relationship? Joss already had Meridith and Vlad already had Snow. How did this spiral down into this? Joss and Vlad as fucking in some unfamiliar room.  _

_ Is this even Joss at all? His hair, his eyes, his voice, every little detail down the "v" shaped line of his crotch, personified his best friend. And yet, there was an underlying darkness lurking behind such intense emotions and obsidian, misshapen wings of some sort curled upon his back.  _

_ He couldn't even understand what was going on anymore. His mind was a storm, chaotic and whirring, throwing him about in a furious, tumultuous fashion as he worked hard to make sense of the situation. However waves upon waves of sweet pleasure drowned him, burying his inquiries and his thoughts as if they meant nothing and should mean nothing to him. He needed to get Joss to stop. He needed a moment to breathe, to think properly. _

_ But at the same time, he also begged to keep going.  _

_ Vlad wrapped his legs around Joss's abdomen, screaming and pleading to go faster, harder. His hand reached to touch his friend, cupping his cheek in a sweet tender fashion beyond his own control.  _

_ Inside he was thrashing about, struggling to regain full control over his own body, but his outer appearance displayed none of his struggles. In fact his arms, draped in a long sleeve white blouse, wrung over Joss's shoulders, his skin hot and sweaty as he worked to earn Vlad's orgasm. It's like he was disconnected from his own person, but was still in touch enough to feel the intense, tightening sensation building in his nether regions.  _

_ "Say love I'm almost at my peak. Just tell me where to cum and I'll gladly will" Joss whispered so seductively it further pushed him towards the edge.  _

_ "Hehe.. You know where babe~" he answered with a similar, if not sexier, tone. It prompted a shiver from Joss, while the inner self nearly gagged.  _

_ "Wow love you really are ready to bear another child."  _

_ "I was thinking Lilly was in need of a little brother or sister. Since she's at that age and I've always wanted a sibling myself too, when I was a kid."  _

**_Who the fuck is Lily? And wait another? I GOT PREGNANT?!_ **

_ "Alright," he grunted as he picked up his pace, swelling inside Vlad's pulsing innards,"But if it's a girl I'm naming her Celice"  _

_ He picked up his gait a tad faster, quickly pushing the latter closer to the edge until the both of them descended into the abyss. Vlad felt Joss's warm load soiled his insides as he too, drowned in a wave of release that filled every orifice of his person. Their lips met in a passionate kiss, their tongues dancing in desperate fervor. "I love you Vlad," Joss whispered through the kiss.  _

_ "I love you too Joss," he also parroted the same sentiment, both parting from each other as Joss flopped onto the other side of the bed. However, deep down, the real Vlad whom watched the whole scene unfold before his eyes, laid in his subconsciousness in horror and confusion. His body felt tense, as well as a tad bit sore from the rough love making, but it was a minute detail in comparison to the bundles of emotions and questions assailing upon him like rabid dogs, slowly taking away parts of his own being as a bargain for the answers he will never have.  _

_ Where was he? Why was he here? Where was Otis? Nelly? Snow? Henry? Or any familiar face aside from Joss? In fact, how did they both became a thing? And since when could he get pregnant? From what he learned in his eighteen years of living he's never heard of a vampire, much less a biological male, get pregnant. He's the prophetic Pravus the vampires look up to, a God essentially. And yet he's never heard anything relating remotely to pregnancy. Not from his father, his uncle, or even the keyholder himself.  _

_ And yet he somehow ended up bearing someone's child, who just so happened to be his friend. Joss.  _

**_...How?_ **

_ The sound of a few, small knocks from the door, gratefully, broke him from his revere. A wide grin grew on Joss's face, his red eyes lit a glow when he said, "Come in" and the door slowly creaked open. Who soon entered within the room was a little girl that seemed to range between four or five. Vlad can see the likeness of him through her, long black hair tied in one big braid and doe brown eyes that were as innocuous as any other child.  _

_ She trotted closer to the room, towards the bed of her parents with a wide grin, and Vlad's heart sank to the pit of his stomach when he noticed the similar dimples show on the same side of her face as Joss.  _

**_So… this it huh?_ **

_ "And speak of the devil. Hey there little princess!" Joss said excitedly as she climbed onto where the bed  _

**_This is Lily..._ **

_ "Good morning daddies!"  _

**_Our.. daughter_ **

_ ******** _ ******

Vlad awoke, with such an abrupt start that Nelly herself nearly tumbled to the ground. 

With a rapid heart fluttering in his bosom, the eighteen-year-old looked about his surroundings. The posters, the crumbled covers, Nelly's shocked face, each familiar detail his eyes drank in quickly soothed out the frazzled nerves last night's dream imposed upon him. 

_ Calm down, it was just a dream _ . Albeit a strange one. 

"Well good morning Vlad. You're a bit jumpy today," he looked at his aunt when she greeted him. Something indecipherable masked her expression. 

"Uh.. yeah.. good morning." He said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry if I scared you. Just had a weird dream" 

"Apology accepted," she replied, a smile took form, "By the way what kind of dream was it?" 

He didn't respond initially. Images of the dream flew to the very forecenter of his mind's eye in rapid succession. Prompting him to blush profusely at the thought. "A-ah it's n-nothing i-important," he stammered and mentally cursed himself for his bashfulness. 

For a heart stopping second, he wondered if she was going to pursue the answers out of him, and his stomach clenched when she quirked an eyebrow at his way. But instead she simply shrugged her shoulders, "Well okay that's fine. Anyways get ready for school champ, oh and I made you breakfast as well, so don't be too dilly" she said, back to her usual chippy self as she exited his room altogether. 

Vlad let out a breath once she closed the door. 

_ What the hell was that all about?  _ He wondered. Not at Nelly, but at the dream itself. At the part where him and Joss were happily fucking each other as if they were a married couple. 

His lips, his touch, his voice all echoed in the back of his mind as if he was actually here. Laying snug next the vampire as he planted a small kiss on his temple. And then there's Lily, a product of the affair between him and Joss. It gave him a sick lurching feeling in his stomach. As he pushed the covers from his person, he shook the idea out of his head. 

He didn't need to dwell on something completely impossible. 

  
Something so… _ fucking gross. _


	3. CHAPTER TWO

It's May in Bathery.

As the days grow longer, the sun becoming a dominating force of light, the night grew shorter, the moon more submissive, complacent with the shift in season. Bitter coldness was chased away by the warm temperatures, lawn cut grasses arise from their snowy resting spots, trees sprout fresh green leaves and the smells of arcid pollution, pollen and other sweet fragrances swirling in the atmosphere, irritated Joss's nose. 

But as his nostrils itch with an inevitable sneeze, his mind was preoccupied with things. 

Things he truly didn't know and it irked him for how little of an understanding he can hardly grasp. For you see, Joss had an extensively erotic dream last night. 

At first all he heard were the creaking noises of a wobbling bed, accompanied with a set of short yet heavy breaths and deep euphoric moans of another male. But once he opened his eyes, he saw Vlad straddling him on top, riding on his cock with precise movements. His body blanketed with pleasurable shivers as he went up and down and it both turned him on subconsciously and consciously. 

How could it not? Vlad was hot, the sex was great, and as a man attracted to both consenting genders, of course he went along with the whole scene. Turning him over and fucking him all the way until he shot his load inside the vampire. 

But the problem was that Meridith was nowhere in sight. Polygamous relationships are of not Joss's cup of tea. That isn't to say polyamory are invariable, but he is rather a monogamous person who would rather be loyal to those he gives his heart out. And Meridith is the one character he will stay loyal indefinitely. But to dream not of her, but her ex was, essentially, pouring salt on an open wound. 

And the fact his mind kept recirculating its way back to the dream, was indeed adding more strain to their relationship. 

Even as he drove his car to school. The images that were now firmly implanted inside his head, prompted his jeans to have a very snug fit. Joss whimpered, as his stiffness scratched the fabric of his blue jeans. He jerked himself to oblivion this morning, yet one wet dream was able to make him feel aroused all over again. He needed to stop thinking about Vlad, riding to school with a hard on is super fucking uncomfortable. And it's equally annoying when you have ample time to relieve yourself as you pull up on traffic lights. 

After all he is nothing more than just a best friend. After setting aside personal affairs, he realized who Vlad really was and what his vendetta against him caused. Firstly, he was okay at losing Vlad as a friend. To him his duty was more important than companionship, but as time grew on, so did their bond. 

To hell with responsibility he alas said to himself. Vlad was his only friend, and there was nothing putting a wedge between them ever again. That is, until last night. 

Now, it was a matter of self-control. He wondered if his lustful mind will ruin the bond they now share, or will continue to strengthen it. He didn't know which will become of them. Though at the very least he has kept his promise and told snippets of white lies to the organization to stop the inevitable war waged against the town of Bathery. 

Joss shook his head. Finding it quite ridiculous of him for having a crush on his bestie, especially when he knows where he himself stood.  _ Even if I did, I would just give up on it and stick with Meridith. Having feelings for a friend who doesn't swing that way will only lead to heartache. And it's a waste of time.  _

His eyes flicked from the road for a split second, spotting a certain individual dressed in complete black, sticking out like an obsidian splotch of misshapen spring hues. 

His heart skipped a beat:  _ Vlad?!  _

Without stopping himself to think, he parked up the curb, unbuckled his seat and the next thing he knew, he was nearly tumbling out of his car as he exited in such reckless abandon. He hoped with all his might Vlad didn't witness such clumsy display as he approached the vampire. "Yo," he greeted, slightly slanting his posture to make him appear more relaxed instead of rigid. Because, for some unexplained reason, nervousness and excitement both whirred, melding into a chaotic spiral that affected his entire person. 

His wild heart thundered in his sternum in rambunctious beats, and his stomach somersaulted a multitude of times at the mere sight of the vampire. At the sheer beauty he undoubtedly possessed, despite sporting casual clothing, consisting of a plain black T and dusted dark jeans. All of his sweaters and jackets that once sheltered him from winters unforgiving winds abandoned for a cooler fit, due to the warming weather. 

Just the image of him on his hands and knees, moaning in sweet bliss as Joss rim that tight little ass of his made the young man bit his lower lip. God, He hoped that Vlad wasn't reading the dirty thoughts and lustful desires that diluted his mind, for he would have no idea how to explain them. 

However, Vlad has yet to even look at him. His gaze remained glued to the ground for the remainder of their borrowed time and Joss blinked in confusion, "Yeah good morning to you too I guess," the vampire said sharply. 

Joss grimaced at the tone, "Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." He joked, composing himself. 

"Yeah I guess. Sorry" 

"It's cool man. Everyone gets a little nasty once in their lifetime." 

When Vlad sputtered a hackled cough, Joss noticed two things. One his stupid fucking mouth and two the bright red color that enveloped from the base of his neck to the roots of his midnight hair. 

_ He's so cute, goddamnit!  _ He shook himself back into reality. "Relax dude it's just a joke"

"I get that! I just… I didn't…" Vlad made the mistake of meeting his gaze. Those hazel, innocuous irises stared back at him and the longer he remained enraptured, he swore he could make the same crazed desires from the dream. And it made his knees grow weak. Soon the memories unraveled themselves before his mind's eye, the ghost of Joss's bare person, the intensity of his look, quickly replaced the normal one but he expelled the image just as fast as it came, becoming disgusted at himself. By goodness what is wrong with him? Ever since that dream his mind has been cantering off to… weird places. 

Topics that should never be addressed were on his mind. Forbidden feelings unearthed from the depths of his being were now the very forecenter, beaming brightly in its degenerate glory and demanded the attention of the vampire. Even when he groomed himself, frequent splashes of icy waters and cold showers, did little to distract him from those  _ naughty _ thoughts as it prolonged to pester him through the morning. 

"Vlad?" He blinked, noticing the questioning look on Joss's face. Quickly he averted his gaze. 

"I.. I'm sorry I gotta go," he briskly said as he trotted past Joss as hurriedly as humanly possible. 

After all, he didn't plan to take the longest route to school only for it to be thwarted by fate. Be it faulty and not well put together, it didn't matter. 

_ I needed to avoid him _

"Woah there," Joss reached out, grabbing hold of his wrist impulsively. 

Vlad continued to not meet his gaze when he said, "What is it?" 

"Uh.. I uh.. I was just wondering if you wanted to catch a ride with me." He stammered, cursing himself for the sheepish tone. 

No response. The air felt oppressing against his chest as Joss waited for an answer. 

Then, "Okay" 

A bountiful, puff of air vacated his lungs in a relaxed manner once he agreed. Joss let go of his wrist,"Well then shall we get going?" 

His only reply was a small grunt of approval. As Vlad followed Joss to his car, he was screaming internally. Why did he agree in the first place was beyond him. Especially when he purposely avoided the slayer out of spite. It wasn't particularly directed as Joss, but more likely at himself and the feelings he now harbors. 

_ It's all that dreams fault. If I hadn't conjured it none of this would have ever come to be!  _

Though to this harking moment, it remained a mystery how that dream materialized the way it did.


	4. CHAPTER THREE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since I missed like a week or two of uploading I'm doing a double update. See ya next week! :3

**E** ver since the car ride Vlad hasn't spoken to Joss. 

Their gazes barely met in class, and aside from the brief exchange of words between them, there wasn't much room for discussion. At lunch, the vampire practically pretended he never existed. He frequently talked the most with Henry, Meridith and even others Joss knew he would never strike a conversation with, but all the while didn't spare a second glance in his wake. Didn't answer his calls or respond to his messages, no matter how mundane and innocuous they disguised themselves to be.

It irked him. Anger sat in his belly like hot brewing lava for each time Vlad ignored him without reason, each time he was quickly shot down with every topic he started off that wasn't work related, and the next to nothing replies. 

To make things much more complicated, the dreams have yet to stop. Every night the slayer rested his head, Vlad's pleasure riddled expression would meet his mind's eye as the sex grew more and more intense. Every place he could conjure, was their temporary moment of satisfaction. Be it a shopping mall, a gym locker room, the bleachers, a deserted classroom. Wherever they went Vlad was on his hands and knees, on top of him, or beneath him, happily taking in his girth without any qualms. Then he would wake in the mornings with either a throbbing morning wood, or soiled underwear. 

He felt confused at Vlad's undeserved silent treatment. Frustrated and horny at his own perversions and wild fantasies. It was like a maelstrom of emotions frothing beneath his skin. Day by day, hour by hour, minute by minute, he can feel his grasp of control slipping. 

So when a week had passed he was surprised he lasted this long. 

"Hey.." Vlad meekly said one morning, as Joss pulled out his calculus textbook. "Can I ask you something?" 

A plethora of words flung their way to Joss's tongue, one was of sarcasm while the rest were the silent screams of an enraged adolescent in their late teen's. He glared harshly at the vampire, whom began fidgeting underneath his intense stare. Once he noticed, slithers of cold guilt cooled the simmering anger he's kept holding back for days. 

He closed his eyes for a brief moment. 

_ Calm down Joss,  _ he told himself,  _ Let's hear what he has to say first. It's been nearly a week since he hasn't talked to you and if you snap at him now, it'll only worsen for the both of you _ .

"What's up?" He responded alas. As calm and as collected he could perceive. 

Though no matter how calm he may seem, Vlad's nervousness didn't let up on the poor lad. The similar book he tightly snug against his chest, was tapped by shaking fingers, his brown eyes didn't level with Joss's own gaze, head pivoting his stare down to the floor as his long bangs fell onto the frame of his facial contours. Joss wasn't so sure if he was ever going to speak his mind until he squeaked out, "Have you've.. you know.. lately?"

Joss quirked an eyebrow, "What?" 

"Well I mean.. Uh.. I.." 

_ He's not making any sense  _

Joss can tell he's trying to collect his bearings, but with frayed nerves it was deemed impossible. He can practically hear how loud the vampire's heart was thumping in his ears. 

_ Wait what? _

Then the bell's shrill noise promptly cut through his brief reverie, "Yeah this is stupid and I'm being stupid." Vlad uttered, tersely laughing, "We should probably head to class or Mr. Otis is going to have our heads" 

Quickly he passed by Joss, permeating whiffs of cinnamon and blood as he did so. Students shuffled their way to their respective classes for the day. The slayer, however, remained standing by his locker. Slanting against its cold steel as the world spun on its axis. 

Joss whisked a shaky hand through his brown mane, black spots threatened to consume his vision, air rapidly depleting from his lungs, burning with the need of stale oxygen despite the fact he was breathing as much as he could inhale. His mind was in a hurricane of panic and his own thudding heart pumped cold numbing fear all through his entire body, as he slowly sunk to his knees. 

_ No, it can't be…  _ it was physically impossible, unprecedented, unheard of. 

Throughout his entire life, Joss McMillan has never been able to hear heartbeats aside from his own, and it made him sick at the notion. He can feel knots of nausea form in his stomach, bubbling with vigorous heat until it seared up to his throat. Realizing that he didn't have enough time to make it to the bathroom, Joss quickly threw himself to a nearby trash can and wretched. 

He vomited and vomited until there was nothing left in him. Even then, the last few instances were of him gagging. His sore throat convulsing in wild agony as the sickness roiled his insides. 

_ No it can't be.. _ he reiterated to himself once more  _ it just fucking can't! _

But it can and it is. Joss was no idiot, he knew there was something changing him. Corroding his very DNA, morphing him into something monstrous but to what he did not know. He did not understand. 

All he knew was that this was the mere beginning. The starting point of what was to become of his humanity.


	5. CHAPTER FOUR

**CHAPTER FOUR:**

**"You** were having alot sex dreams lately?" He parroted Vlad's words. The vampire nodded, trying his best to the blush with his bangs. 

The two shared a free period after the first, and with seemingly no reason to avoid him anymore Vlad followed Joss to the library where they now sat side by side. Reading whichever book caught their interest when they aimlessly looked through the shelves. Joss hummed to himself curiously, "So what were they about?" 

"They were nothing special," he said, twirling with the dark fringes of his hair. 

"If they weren't special then you wouldn't have avoided me for an entire week," Joss pointed out, throwing in a quick accusatory gaze before leering back into the material in front of him. 

Vlad made a guttural sound that mixed between a grunt and a cough. "I'm sorry"

"I'll forgive you if you told me what it's about" he turned the page, then glanced back at his wake to see his face completely red when he didn't answer right away.

Then, "Promise you won't be grossed out." 

"Try me" 

"... it was about two men." 

"So you're gay?"

At this Vlad instantly shot up from his seat, "I am not gay! Yeah sure having dreams about two men getting it on may be a bit homo but that doesn't mean I'm into guys! I like girls and I always will! Having weird sex dreams like that is normal for a guy my age!" 

"Uh yeah… I get it Vlad. You're not gay, now can you please scoot out of my personal space?" The vampire blanched, blinking multiple times when he realized how close he was to his best friend. Almost to the point he recognized the blond highlights in his hair, and breathed in the whiffs of cologne he wore today. 

He flushed a deeper shade of redness before he backed away. Ignoring the delicious chills running down his spine, as he plopped himself onto the chair once again. "So, is that the reason why you've been avoiding me?" Joss brought back the conversation, "You had a dream about two men fucking?" 

"It was you and me to be honest." He explained further, "It was such a shock to me that I freaked out and I got up early in the morning to avoid you. Remember that time when you took me to school?" Joss nodded before he continued, "I purposely took the longest route in the vain hope of avoiding you, but I forgot you already drive now and when I saw you I knew I was fucked."

_So that's why he didn't look at me in the eye_ Joss realized as he remembered the vampire's gaze failing to meet his. 

"I'm sorry for that, but the dream was so fresh in my head that I couldn't think straight for the life of me." 

He placed his fingers on his chin, leaning back against the seat's backside as he let this new information begin to digest, "I see.." 

"You're not disgusted?" Confusion edged his voice, prompting a simple shrug from the latter.

"Why would I be? Like you said, it's normal for someone to be curious." 

"But this isn't just normal curiosity," he rebuked, "I've had dreams where I was constantly fucked by you." He then covered his mouth, realizing he blurted such obscene words made his cheeks grow hot with embarrassment. 

He thanked the universe it was only him and Joss in the library, the librarian herself was absent from her desk. Reminding himself she had some errands to attend to rather quickly. 

"Hey," the slayer's voice shattered Vlad's reverie, "I don't know if it'll bring you some solace or not but. I've been having similar dreams as you too." 

"Wait really?" 

"Mhm" he agreed, which prompted a relieved sigh from the vampire. 

"Thank goodness I'm not alone." He said, before returning back to the material he once abandoned. Joss did the same as well. The conversation ended with peaceful closure, questions were answered and thoughts were alas settled, and now an amicable silence fell in between the two as they busied themselves for the remaining time. 

It was unknowable by how much time had gone by. Joss was not staring at the clock poised up on the upper corner wall, rather at the male vampire sitting right next to him. His eyes drinking every inch of detail, painstakingly noticing the subtle jawline of his chin, the soft paleness of his snow lips, and, as his gaze traversed downward, how tight his spring clothing seemed to fit him. His black shirt snuggled closely around his slim yet well toned chest and stomach while his lower half, the dark jeans he decided to wear today, enunciated the round firmness of his ass. 

Joss knew Vlad had such a nice butt. Perfect for groping and bouncing, but today it was exceedingly obvious. Almost as if he was purposely trying to seduce him, but the slayer knew better than to impose such an accusation. Vlad just probably put on the article of clothing this morning out of halfhearted intentions, oblivious to how it would perceive others or the lewd thoughts that diluted their heads. 

Either way he's hard yet again. His blood boiled and singed with every inch of desire while his mind contrived lustful imagery of his best friend. 

_I wonder how many times I can make you scream my name?_ He hastily turned away. _What the hell am I thinking? Vlad is my best friend, through and through. I shouldn't be having these kinds of thoughts even though I'm bisexual._

The thought, he realized, should have made him nauseous but it didn't. In fact a cocoon of butterflies happily fluttered and danced inside his stomach and he hated himself for it. 

He frivolously tossed them aside, forcing his mind to focus only on the material set before him, but the whole page was a blur. Words scattered about, letters shifting from one place to the next. Joss can feel the thoughts, slithering their way back at the center of his attention like snakes about prance upon unsuspecting prey. 

He turned the page, but it was the same as the previous one. A mesh of incomprehensible conjectures. Joss finally closed his book thought as soft as he can, "Say Vlad," he said alas, coming to terms he was in too much heat to concentrate. The response he got was a hum, more invested in the manga he was currently reading than what Joss was about to say. The latter audibly gulped, his hands becoming quite clammy as he the words piled at his throat. 

Maybe now wasn't the best time, he reasoned. But then one swathe look over Vlad's form made him rethink his decision. 

_Oh dear god, me and my stupid fucking brain! If vampires weren't going to be the death of me than this will!_ "Are you curious?" 

Silence, long and arduous, settled into the air like a foul odor, and Joss instantly regretted letting those words leave his mouth. He wanted to run, hide and never come out of what ravenous hole he put himself in. _I should have never said anything! I knew there's no way Vlad could ever agree with something like that! You stupid st-_

"About what?" Vlad asked with a tinge of inquisitiveness, breaking Joss from his mental berating. 

_Thank god he hasn't realized it! Quick Joss, if you wanna keep this friendship going you have to pretend you said nothing._

_But why?_ There it was. The same sultry voice that whispered to him a week ago. _If I love him or lust after him, then why am I hesitating?_

_Eh?_ A mist pooled in his mind, its warm tendrils spreading within every orifice of his brain, sinking into his thoughts, his consciousness, absorbing every single rebuttal he could throw until there was nothing to retort. 

Until his entire will was wiped from existence. 

_Now, go. Obtain what you have craved my child of darkness_ the voice spoke again, before it slithered away, bringing him back to reality. "Joss?" Vlad said with a tinge of worry, "Are you okay?"

Joss crossed his legs, while he promoted an elbow near the table's edge, "Oh I'm completely fine," he responded with a smile, as he rested his right cheek upon his knuckles. "By the way Vlad. Have you ever kissed another man before?"


	6. CHAPTER FIVE

**CHAPTER FIVE:**

**"** **T** -that's w-what y-you m-meant by  _ curious _ !?" Vlad sputtered, face as red as a cherry when he blanched at Joss's statement. 

The latter simply nodded, confident in his statement, "So have you?"

"Of course not you idiot! What the hell kind of question is that?!" He snarled, having a disgusted sneer etch his features. 

"Oh come on Vlad, you act as if I'm asking you to lick the shit from my shoes when it's not even that bad." Joss frowned.

"I-it's not?" He simmered down the more he thought about it. Joss smirked, seizing his hand. 

"Well it's a case by case experience. But with me I'm pretty sure I can make it worth your while" his other hand perched on Vlad's thigh, raking up and down in purposeless sluggish strokes. Yet pleasurable shivers coursed through his entire body, warm butterflies fluttered in his stomach before traveling further downwards in waves of heat. 

"So what do you say?" He said, with silky sweet baritone of a voice that prompted his heart to thud. "It's really all up to you, but I think we know what you wanna do."

_ Huh? My head feels… _ the longer he stared into Joss's hazel coloured irises, the more hazy and dazed he felt. A light fluffy feeling ensnared him, before allowing a billowing mist to consume his mental being. The sudden calloused touch from Joss awoke him from his thoughts. 

Joss leaned in, inch by painstakingly inch, taking in his sweet time to drink in the want that oozed from the latter's person. 

Vlad's eyes fluttered closed, taking in the soft textures of Joss's lips as it brushed against his. His friend's tongue slipped into his mouth without his knowledge. It was a surprise he wasn't expecting, whirring with panic he tried to back away but a hand pushed him back in, their teeth colliding in the process. 

At first his response was to go rigid. Though afterwards, the panic gave way. Dissolving into nothingness like a cube of sugar in a cup of hot tea. Only delicious desire reigned with fierce dominance over him. The next instances were of little recognition. Only thing Vlad knew, he was sitting on the edge of the table, his legs wrapped around Joss's waist and arms draped over his shoulders as the kiss deepened. Turning from innocent to wild and frenzied within a matter of seconds, desperate to have every sample of their taste and glower in their own exposed flesh. 

Shit this is too good, he realized as Joss slowly trailed his hand up underneath his shirt. A burst of shivers crawling through his skin at the mere flesh to flesh contact. His fingers found what they were looking for because when they gently nipped the small pink nipple he nearly screamed.

Not out of pain, but of pleasure he never knew was possible to achieve.  _ Goodness _ he was lucky he wasn't standing, for his legs would buckle underneath such delicious heat that burst inside his very core. A breathless moan whispered from the kiss as he impulsively pulled Joss closer than what was acceptable. The sensation of his friend's hard shaft rubbing against his own arousal turned him on even more. 

A slight cold sensation hit his back, and it took him a split second to register the desk beneath him as they parted from the kiss. "Shit Vlad…" Joss whispered, breathing profusely. 

He didn't say anymore and he didn't need to. As they both locked eyes, greedily sucking in as much stale oxygen into their lungs, their wants and desires thoroughly mirrored well in their gazes. "Joss please…"

_ I want you _

"Can you.. unbutton my pants?"

_ I want you so fucking bad it kills me _

"They feel.. a little tight." 

"Oh do they now?"


	7. CHAPTER SIX

**CHAPTER SIX:**

**J** oss and Vlad simultaneously pivoted their heads, to meet the mysterious third party that had intrude upon their heated moment. Granted it was a chore for the vampire, being trapped on top of the table while your friend was hovering over you, but he persevered. Crooning his head backwards and seeing his uncle glare daggers at the both of them. 

His heart sank:  _ Oh shit!  _

He and Joss hastily unraveled themselves, attempting to fix their clothing and hair as they did so. After they were both certain they looked somewhat decent, both young men faced Otis who gazed back with such a dark look shadowing his facial contours. "Now.. before I send you two to the principal's office.. can you please tell me why on earth would you two something as idiotic as that?" 

"Wait Otis," Vlad rushed to explain, "T-this isn't what it looks like!" 

"Oh really?!" His hard gaze careered their way to the vampire, pouncing onto him like hungry wolves going rabid at the smell of blood, "Then tell me what I'm missing here. Because from what I'm seeing it almost look like my nephew was making out with the  _ enemy  _ in question" 

"With all due respect Mr.Otis," Joss intruded, "If you have a problem with me I'd like for you to say at my face"

"Well I guess Mr. McMillan can explain what on earth was going on, since  **Mr. Tod** refused to do such" Vlad winced at the stinging feel of Otis's words.

_ Shit he really is pissed _

The slayer broke into a sly grin,"It was a simple moment of experimentation. Nothing worth being upset over."

Otis right eye twitched. "Well one you can take your little  _ experimentation  _ and shove it up your ass, and two. I don't like you, nor do I like your kind. So I find it rather pleasant that you stay away from him" 

**"You don't tell me what to do weakling. Once I reach my full potential, inferior creatures like you will be nothing more than a piece of trash I can toss aside"** and then he blinked. Snapping himself back into reality from a seemingly hypnotic mindset. Joss gazed at both of them, confused by their shocked faces. "What's the matter with you two?" He cocked his head to the side as a confused frown brought his once arrogant smirk down to the gutter. 

Only silence met his question. A tense silent air that gave the slayer dreadful chills down his spine, until the shrill noise of the bell disrupted the perturbed muteness. Snapping from his dazed moment Otis said, "You're so lucky it's the end of the period because you get away with a warning. Hurry off and head to class, the both of you, but if I catch you two making out again it's a definite ticket to the principal's office" 

He then departed, albeit rather frantically, from the library. Leaving the two to their own devices for the time being. "Damn how did you do that?" Vlad wondered, with amazement glinting in his eyes. 

"Do what?" He asked, raising a brow

"Scaring Otis off like that? Plus without even thinking of the consequences" 

"Vlad I have no idea what you're talking about" 

"What do you mean? You just did it like three seconds ago." Then it dawned on him, "Wait you don't remember?" 

Joss shook his head, confirming his suspicions, "Not until the moment we got caught no. The last thing I remembered was being scared to silence when I saw your uncle.  _ 'Oh shit we're so screwed' _ was all I thought about til I blacked out for a few good seconds." 

_ Is that the reason why he looked so.. dead when he said that? It wasn't just a bluff?  _ He didn't know. He couldn't discern what was going through his head. Especially when he attempted to casually peer inside, he was instantly shoved back out. It was a strange phenomenon, for a human like Joss to willingly block outside forces from his own mind. But he didn't digress any further. 

"We should really head to class by now. Don't wanna get in too much trouble now do we?" He winked, collecting his gatherings. 

"Yeah," Vlad nodded as he too mirrored Joss's actions, "Though I take it we're not doing that again" 

Joss snorted, "Who said we were stopping? I mean sure we can continue if you want to but we have to do it in more discrete places so that Otis won't spot us." 

The vampire slung his backpack over his shoulder haphazardly, "The fuck kind of attitude is that? Are you seriously saying you don't care about Meridith?" 

"And that is your problem because?"

"Because she's an important friend of mine! Our history doesn't matter when her loyal boyfriend is obviously cheating on her!" 

"Cheating? Who said any of this was cheating?" Joss grabbed onto Vlad's chin, "Vlad, this is nothing more than experimentation. There's nothing wrong with trying new things out." 

"But if it hurts people, especially those I care about, then of course it's wrong" 

"Well as long as they don't have to know it won't hurt anyone. Unless what? Are you actually going to tell her about what we just did? Do you know what that means? Do you realize that you too have to be honest with her as well right? Especially the part where you were just as into it as I was" 

Silence. Vlad bit the corner of his bottom lip as he looked away. Shame twisting his insides as he realized what it meant for him and Meridith. 

"That's what I thought," the slayer purred, gently placing a soft kiss on his cheek, "I knew you weren't stupid enough to rat youself out." He then released him, "The way I see it Vlad you have three choices. One you can admit to her about everything we did, including your part as well. Two, we can continue experimenting til our hearts content. Hell we can even continue beyond high school if you're still interested. Or three we can pretend none of this ever happened and everything will be back to normal. It's all up to you" 

Once his gatherings were in his possession, Joss too exited from the library. Abandoning Vlad with swiveling thoughts and three choices. 

_ One you can admit to her about everything we did, including your part as well _

He lifted his hand, allowing his fingertips to graze the surface of his lower lip. 

_ Two, we can pretend none of this ever happened and everything will be back to normal _

The warmth of his tongue, the softness of his lips were an imprint seared upon his mouth. Upon his mind.

_ Or three we can continue experimenting til our hearts content. Hell we can even continue beyond high school if you're still interested.  _

He shook his head, before he took his leave. Adjoining the throng of students as he marched on to third period. 

_ It's all up to you. The choice is yours Vlad… _

_ Idiot. I can't forget something like that. _


	8. CHAPTER SEVEN

**CHAPTER SEVEN:**

**H** e shouldn't let his mind wander. He knew better than to stick his nose into things he didn't belong in, but there was a side of him. A reckless, hazardous, emotional side that burned with flaming desires he had never felt for anyone. 

And as he floundered from one period to the next, he was keenly aware of those emotions brewing inside of him. One too many times he found his fingertips grazing over his lower lip, remembering the scene in the library and wondering what would have happened next had Otis not interrupted. 

Would they really have taken it far? Would they have fucked? Or would they have the decency to stop? Did he ever wanted it to stop? These questions tugged at the fringe of his consciousness, and when Joss was around, those thoughts seemed to magnify needlessly. 

Vlad and Joss were normally talking amongst each other at lunch, as if the vampire who spent an entire week avoiding him existed on another plane of reality. But each time he glanced over at Meredith and Joss, a brush of jealousy bristled through him. Every time he draped an arm over her slim shoulders or kissed her glossy lips, he found himself either pouting or glaring daggers at his ex lover. And once he did, he was swift in correcting himself. 

_ What am I even thinking? I already have Snow.  _ Yet even with the thought in mind, it wasn't sufficient enough to douse the emotions to a meager amount, not even for a second. And so the rest of the day, he carried a dour mood. Glaring at each couple that resembled what he and Joss did today.

Home was much, much worse. The absence of Nelly and Otis and the presence of Furball only amplified his sullen air even more. As he lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling with a perpetual scowl. A contented belly full of blood and a nice change of clothes would have helped lighten anyone's mood but in Vlad's case, it did so little effect to improve. No matter how many times he desperately clung onto such simplicity. 

His mind simply kept recirculating back to the image of those two. Joss kissing Meridith, cuddling next to her. 

_ Making out with her. Fucking her _

His teeth grinded against each other at the thought, jaw growing taut and fingers curling and uncurling. He can picture it crystal clear, the scene of them making sweet love. Her moans and his groans, the creaks of the bed, the thick musky odors of sex permeating through the enclosed atmosphere, it materialized before him as if it were a reality and it made him sick. 

_ What am I an idiot? Joss had always liked Meridith and here I am behaving like a jealous schoolgirl even though I already have someone  _ he turned onto his side, curdling himself into a fetal like position. His palm resting on his chest, feeling his heart yearning with each rhythmic beat. 

Yearned to be touched lovingly, yearned to be adored, yearned to be Joss's one and only from the very bowls of his entire being.

"This is all so fucking stupid," he murmured to himself. Clenching his bosom as he forced his mind to bury the topic of Joss.


	9. CHAPTER EIGHT

**CHAPTER EIGHT:**

**"Y** OU don't feel so good? Why what's wrong?" Otis asked, his voice tinged with concern.

_ It's because I'm the shittiest friend of all friends. I'm constantly making out with my ex's boyfriend while having a girlfriend of my own. I can't talk to anyone about this because I knew it wouldn't end so well, but the guilt is eating me alive and I don't know what to do _ . 

The ample taste of Joss's cum still lingered upon his tongue. Despite it being merely a week old, the flavor was as fresh as yesterday. He simply shrugged his shoulders, "I just am," he said, still focusing his gaze to the ground, "Lately I haven't been myself and I think I need a break." 

"Even though graduation is close?" 

Vlad bit his lower lip, trying extensively hard to minimize his irritation that bubbled in his stomach. Of course he knew that graduation was close, every Senior in Bathery High felt its inevitable approach within their very bones. Some were excited, some were absolutely paranoid. Others were too indulgent with their own troubles to give it a second thought.

And Vlad was one of them. 

As much as he wanted to share Henry's and the others' brazen excitement, every time his gaze landed upon Meridith, his own ardent mood would become dampened with guilt. 

Guilt of treason, betrayal and so many other sins he most likely committed. It's been weeks after he and Joss shared their first kiss together. Since then the two became inseparable. They took great pains to pick exclusive spots, both had enough confidence to know that no one would find them, and used the free time they have to continue their  _ experimentation. _

Each day felt like a nuance, a pleasant, delightful experience. It made him feel safe knowing it was Joss carrying his proverbial hand, and it stirred a myriad of emotions that tingled to the tips of his toes. 

It always started off as an innocuous peck on the lips. Slow and gradual, escalating from sweet kisses to erotic touches. His shirt discarded from his body as Joss roved through each exposed piece of flesh, and him with his mouth clasped by his own hand, so he wouldn't moan too loudly for anyone to hear. 

However, when the free period was over. When the butterflies nestled back into their cocoons and the high dissipated from their senses, other conflicting feelings began to arise. 

Feelings such as guilt and regret trickled within his self-consciousness. Ballooning bigger for each moment he spared Meridith a glance but never said a word, and each missed call he received from Snow. For restless nights he'd spent time cooped in his room, laying in his bed as a conundrum of thoughts buzzed through his mind. The tiny being on his shoulder whispering into his ear to come clean, but each rising opportunity that flung its way towards his wake was squashed instantly because of the devastating consequences. 

_ And the fact I refused to put an end to it makes it so much worse on my behalf. _

"Look Mr.Tod graduation is coming up and so is summer vacation. Can't you hold on til then?" Otis's voice shattered his reverie 

"I'm sorry but I can't. It's only for today and I'll be back by tomorrow morning. Please Mr.Otis." The desperation unintentionally slipped into his tone and laced with his words, and he hated himself for being so pathetic. 

Otis gave him a look but said nothing else. Instead he fished for a piece of paper from his desk, and scribbled blurred words Vlad didn't bother reading. 

_ 'I'm sorry'  _ he reached through Otis. Sounding every bit of remorseful as he feels now

_ 'As long you'll tell me what the hell is going on I don't care' _

"Here you go Mr. Tod. I hope you get well." Said the vampire as he handed the piece of written parchment to the former. 

He thanked the teacher, flashing him a small smile before he took his leave.

_ 'Do you think giving blowjobs is something friends would do?' Said Vlad, as he undid the zipper of Joss's pants _

_ 'Probably not. Do you wanna stop?' He asked _

_ 'No' were his final words before the vampire took in his girth without a pause.  _

Vlad gritted his teeth at the memory. The sweltering heat of an encroaching summer did little to distract him from the seething guilt boiling beneath his skin. 

_ I'm a big fucking idiot _

***************

Pain quickly jostled Joss into awareness. 

Impulsively he opened his one eye that wasn't facing the ground, however soon regretted it once a thin wane of light assailed his vision. 

He groaned as he lifted himself from the floor, "What the fuck?" His hand went to his head, attempting to soothe the migraine which still massively thrummed all over his head. Yet when he touched something firm and rigid his heart nearly stopped. 

Memories from last night flashed through his mind's eye in rapid succession. The tail, the fangs, the wings,  _ the horns _ . The unbearable waves of agony that drove him into an unconscious state for unwavering hours. A sinking feeling rested at the pit of his stomach. 

_ No…  _

Joss quickly scampered about for a mirror, his pulse thumping underneath his skin as he did so. When he couldn't one he latched onto his laptop, discarded in reckless abandon by the wall of his bed. Vaguely remembering the time he nearly shoved the device when he felt his transformation began, he grabbed the machine by its ends and peered into the inky mirror of his reflection, careful not to switch the button and blind himself in the process. 

He couldn't get a perfect reflection due to the darkness surrounding his room but it was enough to make out the curved horns glowing bright red at their tips, protruding from both sides of his temples. The once raven coloured wings that extended from his back vanquished from existence, though the cool sensation of his tail circling around his right leg was real. 

His stomach churned as he dropped the laptop. 

_ I'm not human..?  _

He then raced to the window, ripping open the curtains and allowing the midday sunlight to pour into his bedroom. His eyes suffered quite a bit from the over exposure, that he swiftly tinted his perchical vision from the sun's vicious rays. Once his eyesight recovered, he allowed his palm to fall at his sides. 

Luckily he didn't burn like he expected before, and that revelation alone was enough to release a flood of cool relief spreading throughout his body. He rested his head against the warm pane, visibly relieved at his own conclusions. Drawing in a deep breath he said, "Okay I'm not a vampire." He murmured to himself. 

_ Then that begs the question, what the hell am I?  _ At this point Joss knew he wasn't human anymore. The memories of last night harking up to present time, were more than enough proof for him to reach his own conclusions, but he wasn't a vampire either. He can still walk in sunlight without the need for sunscreen, and if his assumptions were correct the need for human blood can't be a source of nutrients. 

_ And last time I checked vampires didn't have tails, wings, or horns. _

The idea sounded so completely comical he would have laughed, if not given the situation he was in. Joss began pacing around his room, leaving the curtains open as a source of comfort for him. What other creatures lurked within the shadows he wasn't aware of? He only thought the monsters that exist in this world were vampires, the same savage animals who took away the most precious soul in his life. It never crossed his mind that there are beings that were possibly stronger or more menacing than the creatures he'd usually slain, that is until right now. When he lost his humanity and became something else entirely. 

How had he not known? Was his vengeance too blind sighted that he missed such imperative details? Had the organization purposely kept him in the dark just so he could ask little questions, and obey every single command they sent him? 

Had the organization betrayed him? His stomach churned at the idea. He knew their actions were to be barbaric and inhumane at times, but they wouldn't turn their backs on him just because of some slight altercations. Would they, he wondered, heart nervously thumping when he realized the letters had abruptly stopped coming, but the thought was pushed aside. Saved for a later time as more pressing matters beckoned for his attention. 

Joss stopped at the center. His eyes trailing to the bottom drawer of his desk as an epiphany struck him like a lightning rod shooting from beyond the heavens. He remembered placing the vial back inside the box, which laid within the compacted space, as a source of evidence for the police if by chance he were to never wake up again when the sun arises. But as the weeks vamoosed by, the aforementioned item abandoned his consciousness for its lack of usefulness, until today. 

He thanked the universe for his forgetful mind, as he approached the cabinet. Quickly withdrawing the pivotal object right out of his drawers. He first placed the box on his surface desk and opened it, digging around for the vial until he found the bottle, lathered in its pure obsidian color and crimson words. It reminded him the same hue of his newly cursed wings, deep dark feathers with scarlet ends and the memory sent a disturbed chill traversing down his spine. 

He thwarted the mental imagery aside, as he investigated the vial.

_ There has to be something here. Maybe a footnote or whatnot. I'll be damned if I have to sort this shit out on my own.  _

But unfortunately there was none. He checked once, twice, thrice. Repeatedly he looked over the top, bottom, front and back with no nuances from what he could see. His grip on the item tightened in frustration, just when he was about to chuck the useless piece of trash against the cemented wall, another idea popped into his head.

_ The box you idiot! Check the box!  _ A snappy voice much like his own retorted. Joss did exactly that, tearing through the excess foam and paper in a wild frenzy. Caring little of the mess he was creating whilst clinging on to the last string of hope to finally witness a breakthrough. 

And witness it he did. Once he cleared the rest of the unwanted trash, he then gathered a piece of yellowing parchment from the bottom. Red cursive writing scrawled all across the page, but this time the words were in Latin. 

The archaic dialect used centuries before he was born, rather than the more modern version he studied upon back in his middle school days. 

Joss bit his lower corner lip:  _ fuck, my rusty Latin can only get me so far. The rest is so damn encrypted I can barely grasp a rough idea of what it says.  _

"Ah screw it," he murmured to himself as he read the transcript as best as he could. 

_ Let's see here. "...The prophecy has for seen the end of the world?" What the fuck? Uh okay duly noted. What's next? "Tales of a beast with pure black and scarlet wings will retake the glory of all that was once robbed from us."  _

His eyebrows furrowed, "Taken from what exactly?" 

The next few sets of lines he read were contrived in words he didn't understand, unfamiliar letters boggled him and gave him a promising headache for the near future. He was about to chuck the paper aside, mulling over whether or not Vlad should get involved. But then he spotted a familiar word inscribed within its native language.

_ "Pravus."  _

_ Pravus? Wait, it's referring to the legendary  _ **_that_ ** _ Pravus! Holy shit it's referring to Vlad! _

His gaze instantly locked itself onto his cellphone. At this point he knew he couldn't keep his friend out of the loop any longer. Even if he were to keep quiet and figured this whole letter by himself with the help of the town's local library or the internet, the moment he saw  _ the pravus  _ scrawled onto the transcript he knew it was beyond just him alone. 

_ Which meant whoever this "Elderwiess" group or organization or person or something else entirely. They know the existence of vampires, of Vlad and possibly what I've become now… _

He went through his phone for a brief time until he found Vlad's contact number. 

_ Either way  _

He pressed the call button.

_ I have to let him know _

Joss unknowingly held a breath as he waited for the ringing noise to cease. His thumping pulse matched the nervous beats in his chest and he drummed his fingers against the edge of his desk. 

"Come on, come on. I know you're not busy." He whispered. Though a small part of him most likely believed the vampire might have some errands he needed to take care of. Joss wasn't typically the impatient kind of character, but his body had just undergone changes; he had the slightest clue as to what they were, and what they could have implied. He just uncovered a mysterious path that could potentially lead him into the truth, but was now blocked by a language barrier. 

When one is so close to a goal, patience becomes the least bit of a priority. 

After the third ring, Vlad's sweet and familiar voice rang through his ears, 

_ "Hello?" _


	10. CHAPTER nine

**CHAPTER NINE:**

**_F_ ** _ OUR times.  _

Vlad had counted. Even as his fingers continuously pumped his insides, his mind riddled with warm and delicious pleasures, he was able to keep track of how many times he came. 

_ Four fucking times and I'm still not satisfied. _

One should have been enough. It usually was no matter how intense these sex dreams were. However this time he awoke with such an extreme horny mood that he simply couldn't control himself.

It was an odd phenomenon waking up to the tendrils of heat crawling through every orifice of his person. Especially since the dream was more romantic than lewd. It was of him and Joss sitting together on a hillside with only the stars to accompany their date. They cuddled amongst themselves with a soft blanket beneath their laps and a plethora of dishes in which surrounded them. 

They conversed for a moment, laughing and sharing brief kisses as time went by. But in the dream Joss seemed a bit different. Black wings with a red tinge at the ends folded against his back, dark curved horns with scarlet tips protruded from his skull, and a spade like tail curled against the vampire's waist. 

It was such a jarring sight to behold, that his crimson colored irises were the least worrying part about him. Yet he wasn't scared in the slightest. In fact he purred the deeper and more passionate their kiss became. 

His hands were to Joss's zipper before the dream came to an abrupt end, and thus began a sudden flood of desires overflowing through him to the point it devoured him. Even after his fourth orgasm and his hands were starting to exhaust, his satisfaction was beyond settled. Was it because the mood wasn't there before he went to sleep, he wondered. Ever since he got home from being excused all Vlad did was game, have a snack, struggling to forget the arising problems of his relationships, rinse and repeat until he decided to end it all by taking a small nap. Was not touching himself in the appropriate times to do so made him the epitome of lust he is right now? He didn't know and he was too horny to search for that answer. 

"I need something more," he breathed, "At this rate fingers won't be enough"

_ I need something thick… _

As soon as he thought this his phone went off. Vlad nearly jumped from his own skin, shaming himself with a girlish yelp. He then grabbed it from its resting place and yanked off the charger almost furiously. 

_ God damnit. Who the fuck is calling me at this time of hour?  _

He groused, his brow set to a scowl until he saw the name of the person calling him. 

It was Joss. And as irritated as he was, his heart fluttered with excitement. A myriad of possibilities ran through his head as the phone continued to ring. All of which were too erotic for him to entertain.

_ Okay Vlad calm down. It's probably just casual chitchat. _

But he knew, deep down, this wasn't going to a normal conversation. At least, not what friends consider casual. Shaking the thought aside, he answered the call before he could come up with something to say. 

"Hello?" 

_ "Vlad hey! How are you?"  _ Joss's sultry voice gave him chills. Heat pooled at the pit of his stomach, as his pulse thrummed underneath his flesh.

"Uh.." he blanked for a moment, trying to push aside the memory of his own actions, "I'm doing fine.. I guess"

_ "Perfect! Say are you free?"  _

"Uh yeah. I just got out of school." 

_ "This early?"  _

He snorted,"Says the absentee," Vlad hadn't realized his words came out more harsh as he expected. When he did, he hated himself for it. He didn't see Joss throughout his first period before he left. And yet, instead of braving the whole day alone, he ran like the coward he knew he was. 

He has been through a lot in his life, but he couldn't stomach the idea of a confrontation between him and Meridith, or whatever Snow was going to dish out for ignoring her for almost two weeks. 

Not after days of going behind both of their backs and doing things he knew wasn't right. 

Joss chuckled, seemingly unfazed,  _ "I guess you're right. But I have a reason for it. Say can we meet at the bleachers tonight at eight?" _

"Okay…? Wait  _ 'tonight' _ ?" 

_ "What else do you think I mean?"  _

"Oh, but why the bleachers?" 

_ "Why not?"  _

"Joss that's illegal!" 

He laughed. Sweet and breathtaking,  _ "I jest, I jest." _

"'Jest'?" 

_ "It's nothing. Anyways do you think you can make it? I can pick you up if you want." _

"Hmm… well I guess it wouldn't hurt." 

_ "Great! I'll pick you up at around eight so be ready by then!"  _ The phone clicked and soon silence consumed the rest. 

Vlad laid on his bed, facing the ceiling proper with a blank expression. His mind continuously recirculating back to the events regardless of the myriad of times he pulled himself back to reality. He had to end this, he soon realized. He should have ended it a while back but at this point he needed to set his foot down, before he did something regrettable for not only him and Joss, but for everyone else involved. 

_ I'll tell him as soon as he picks me up. _

************

"Elderwiess?" He cocked a scrutinized brow in Joss's wake. 

The latter nodded as he, to Vlad's disparity, stroked the vampire's inner thigh. Raking in shiver after shiver coursing through every orifice of his person with each movement. 

He knew he should have kept his distance to signify that he wasn't in the mood, but the moment he saw the young man he realized just how much his body craved him. It was utterly pathetic, it's only been a day and his skin seared with a yearning desire to feel Joss's warmth. 

Even as they sat in the backseat of his car, so close to one another that their breaths brushed against their skin. "The fuck is that?"

"I don't know myself. I tried doing some digging and all it led me were dead ends. My only lead is this piece of paper but it's written in old Latin and I only got a rough understanding of it." 

He produced a folded piece of yellowing parchment from his jean pocket before handing it to Vlad. The rough texture, as he took the paper into his hands, foretold of its age. His brow furrowed but didn't respond as of yet. 

He didn't want to jump the gun too early, especially when he barely read it's contents.  _ Besides, rough textures in papers are way too common. _

"It also mentioned something about The Pravus," Joss brought up, which prompted the color from Vlad's face to drain. 

"W-what did you just say?" He blanched, beyond caring that his voice sounded rather brittle.

"Just read the letter and you'll see what I mean. Trust me I was surprised too after I was turned into this monster" 

"Wait what?"

"Read it!" He snapped and Vlad said nothing more. He unfurled the parchment, revealing neat cursive writings dripped in crimson ink. True to form the words were composed of old, archaic Latin, but luckily, thanks to Otis's hard earned lessons and his father's readings, he was able to decode the entire page. 

It read the following:  _ "Ingrid. Our Demon Lord, the father of all beginnings foretold of us his awakening. Before he was killed and his soul was banished into the underworld he warned the God himself he were to arise from his entrapment and rightfully restore the power that was once taken from him by corrupt greed. _

_ The first sign is the existence of the Pravus. A union of both human and vampire. The only one suited to be his majesty's fine consort in the days of awakening.  _

_ The second sign is of his brethren. The one vessel to inherit the blood from his fallen child--  _ Wait Joss?!" 

An agonized groan prompted the vampire to look his right and notice Joss unlike himself. If his sudden brash mood didn't take him off guard this most certainly did. He was doubled over, his frame trembling as his hands poised at both of his temples. "Dude what the hell is wrong with you?" He reached a concerned hand to Joss but was slapped away almost.

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!" Joss bellowed as he lurched for the handle of the door, nearly breaking the poor thing in his desperate attempts for freedom. Once he got the door to open he nearly tumbled into the outside, yet instead of booking off he rested his forehead on a nearby tree. Taking in deep breaths to control himself. All the while Vlad followed him out of his car as well, discarding the letter aside as he figured what was this sudden shift in mood. 

"Joss what the-" he stopped himself short as he caught a glimpse at the familiar spade like, tail unconsciously swaying in a lazy manner, "Oh shit.." Vlad gasped as he stepped back. Tracing back to two weeks worth of intense sex dreams and working the pieces together, to conjure a realization that hasn't clicked in him. 

_ This is real, those weren't dreams at all! Those were premonitions!  _

His chest clenched. The world twisted and spun on his heels until he felt an arising sickness from the pit of his stomach. Black, cold dread seeped into his veins, rendering him immobile and vulnerable to the whims of the situation. 

"Vlad…" underneath the cacophonous noise of his pulse, Joss's brittle voice somehow reached him, "If you have enough sense in you. You would run from here as far as you can. Because I have no idea how long I can control myself before I do something you'll hate me for." 

"J-Joss wh-"

"CAN'T YOU SEE I WANT TO FUCK YOU!?" He trembled at the sheer anger in his tone. But Vlad couldn't even tell if it was fear, or his arousal stirring in the worst of times. "It's all going through my head at this very moment. Me ripping your clothes off and fucking you in the backseat until you can't walk for weeks. I keep telling myself no, that you're not ready for that, but these feelings kept getting more intense the more I refused. Even now knowing you're right here is making me go insane! That's why I'm asking you to leave Vlad. Please, I don't want to do this to you.."

_ Joss wants to fuck me..  _ he was silent, speechless of what he needed to say, his mind drawing to a blank. A part of him knew he should heed Joss's warning. As the fear now unthawed from his being all that was left was to abandon him, walk away from this now and wash away this guilt he's harbored for weeks. Retreat back into Snow's arms and let the course of life work everything back to normalcy. It's what he had always wanted, yet he remained where he was.

His body refused to move a single inch, while his arousal kept increasing with time. He knew why, because deep down he really wanted this. He'd spent weeks unraveling himself, fingering and stroking until the sun rose or he passed out from too much strain. 

Above all else, the feelings of jealousy, of longing, the desperate need to feel loved by the one person he ensconced such deep affection, completely triumphed over his initial guilt and disgust. Even now, when the opportunity to run has fallen upon his lap. He should have chanced it but he rather lifted the hem of his grey shirt just right above his middle. He drew a deep breath, his heart racing with anticipation, "Alright," he said, hands quivering and face turning as red as a beet, "You can do what you want with my body." 

At this Joss slowly turned from the tree's trunk, though his now gaze averted Vlad. He can still see the newly turned creature visibly shake with control, the hat he once wore flew off when he desperately garnered much needed space from the vampire, displaying pointed black and red horns. The sight gave him a disturbed feeling at the pit of his stomach, but he willingly ignored it.

_ If I wasn't scared in those premonitions then I won't be scared here. _

"Are you even sure about this? You do realize from this moment beyond I'm not gonna stop. And we won't be friends anymore." 

"You dumbass," Vlad groused, "I had two weeks to back away from this. But I didn't. I knew this was eventually going to lead into this one way or another. Plus Joss you're my friend.. and if you need someone to be your outlet. I'm right here" 

Within the blink of an eye Joss closed the lengthy distance between them. He snaked a hand around Vlad's waist, sending delicious chills running down the base of his spine, "Vlad you really don't know…" 

"Joss I'm a vampire. I know what it's like to lose control of yourself and purely act on instinct." 

"God you.." 

"Please," he draped his arms around Joss's shoulders, "I want this. I want to help you" 

_ I want to be only yours. _

"You're such a horny vampire you know that," were his last words before their lips connected in a gentle kiss.


	11. CHAPTEE TEN

**CHAPTER TEN:**

**T** he backseat of a car is a place not meant for sex. The condensed space and the uncomforting cushions were never designed for two young males drunk on lust and the desperation to shed their clothing. Plus, there was a familiar rancid odor that Joss shamefully remembered of the times he jerked himself before the beginning of his first period class. When during the lonesome week Vlad ignored him. Yet they somehow managed. Peeling off each article of clothing as if uncovering a second layer. First were their pants, shirts and, in some way, their shoes as well. For what seemed like an eternity their lips parted from each other. 

Joss leering at his body, his pale skin, the subtle pinkness of his erect nipples. His considerably messy hair, the want and desire that hazed his now glinting violet irises. Every crook and nanny, inch and detail his greedy eyes drank in and the sight was more erotic than any dream could compare. He smirked before he assailed the vampire's little buds, licking and sucking the sensitive bundle of nerves in a surprisingly gentle fashion in spite of himself. 

Each flick sent electric waves rippling through his body. Shivers snuggled him in a warm delicious blanket as Joss relentlessly teased him. He pursed his lips shut, grinding his teeth as he struggled to oppress his moans. Because although he was in the deepest parts of the woods with his best friend at the darkened hour. Where only the trees and the scampering night crawlers were their only witnesses, the thought of an arbitrary individual stumbling upon an unwanted scene. Watching two young men obliviously fuck themselves til the sun rises sent him into a flustered state. 

Though, unbeknownst to both of them, the tail moved on its own accord. Slithering up against Vlad's leg with little detection until it reached his underwear. Slipping passed his black boxers with ease, it went further beyond his manhood and towards his entrance. It took a cold slimy sensation for the vampire to notice something was amiss. He opened his mouth to speak but he was by far too late, for the living thing thrusted itself inside of him quicker before he could utter a word. 

He gasped sharply. The words that flung themselves to the tip of his tongue melded into a prolonged scream, though not one of pain. He couldn't tell if it was his earlier undoing or was it the slippery wetness from the thing, for it intruded and extruded with ease and without any sense of discomfort from the latter. Also making certain it rubbed against spots even his fingers couldn't reach. 

_ Shit.. this feels too good. _

His eyes nearly rolled to the insides of his sockets, his back arching upwards impulsively. The aching feeling from his stiff manhood, toppled with the waves of electric excitement from both his upper and lower half, almost made him think he was in a never ending sea of pleasure. Barely keeping himself afloat with only his working limbs as the constant thought that once exhaustion hits his body he will drown. Fall deeper into the seemingly endless abyss with no hope of ever reaching the surface ever again. 

But he challenged the thought, because he didn't care anymore. He was about to lose his mind, become nothing more than mindless soul powerless to the whims of forces beyond even his Pravus powers. 

All that was imperative was the pleasure he was feeling, and his limbs grew tiresome of this constant swimming, his body now accumulating it all into a metaphorical balloon at the pit of his stomach. He knew he was reaching his limits, but before he could reach those boundaries the tail slicked out of his entrance permanently. He frowned in disappointment, until Joss's lips met his own in a brief yet passionate kiss. "Don't worry babe, that was just for preparation. Next I'll make you cum on my dick so hard you won't be able to live without it." 

Such daring words filled him with an anticipation he's never felt before. He scampered to peel off his underwear, one of which was a bit saturated with precum, and fixed himself back into his usual position. Joss directed his manhood near Vlad's entrance, "You ready?" 

"Just put it i-" the rest of his sentence was swallowed up by yet another scream, as Joss shoved his cock deep inside of him. The tip of his manhood touching Vlad's stimuli pushed him straight into his climax. 

He shuddered at the delicious waves rippling through his nerves, gripping onto the seat until his nails pierced the fabric because that's how hard he came. 

Vlad was breathing extensively by the time he came back to earth from his high. His eyes met Joss and the somewhat hidden pained expression riddled on his face. "It's all in. You okay? Does it hurt?" 

"It surprisingly doesn't hurt. It's just a bit too big that I…" 

"You what?" 

At first there was no response. Vlad simply looked a different direction as his face grew even redder than what was physically possible. "Vlad if you don't say anything I'm go-" 

"I came alright?! I unloaded on myself before anything ever started because that's how good it felt!" He snapped, scowling at Joss for even suggesting to end it all. 

The latter smirked, "Oh I know. I just wanted you to say it just to tease you."

Vlad's right eye twitched, "Why you son of a.." he was stopped short once again by a gasp when Joss began to move. 

His thrusts weren't slow or amicable. It was fast and rough, with a powerful impact that shook the very vehicle. "W-wait…" 

"Nope I'm not. I told you before Vlad, from this point beyond I'm not stopping."

And true to his words, he didn't. The creaks and groans of the car's movements and his own blaring moans were a cacophony of noises that assailed his hearing. His head began to ache with the brimmings of a migraine. But the pleasure was unbelievably ludicrous that a simple headache was a sacrifice he was willing to make. Joss continuously grinding against that same stimuli made him aroused and hard all again, his rod pulsing with need. Vlad wrapped his legs around Joss's waist as the latter silenced his screams with a kiss, their tongues entangled within a crazed dance. 

He closed his eyes and tightened, his body preparing for another blissful wave. The kiss distastefully broke apart with only a thin thread of saliva binding them together. "Vlad I don't think I can hold it in for much longer." He grunted 

He can feel it as well for his own was reaching towards that addictive peak. But there was something else ascending to the surface. One he can sense a gnawing sensation at his insides before it twisted at his gut. 

His hunger.

_ Shit!  _

It didn't help when Joss chose the opportunity to tightly embrace him, holding the vampire's head and prompting his lips close to where his pulse thrummed beneath his skin. "Wai-" 

"Please Vlad. If you wanted to get fucked then I want to cum this way. Please I am so close and I'm losing my fucking mind over here." 

He was about to throw another set of rebuttals on how this is a bad idea but the delicious scent and the pleasures drove him up the wall. Consequences be damned, he couldn't handle the thought of being cheated out of something he too was close to achieving. Plus Joss convinced him enough to want this, practically begging him to bite the latter and, as far as he's concerned, he doesn't smell any traces of garlic in his veins. And if there were, he'll amend the aftermath later.

His fangs slipped against his will, but it didn't matter anymore. Even though he was so full the taste for his blood overpowered him. Vlad parted his lips before he sank them down his throat. He groaned in absolute euphoria as the warm, sweet flavor of crimson essence rushed into his mouth and shuddered at each swallow. 

Joss's low growl was heard at his right ear as the warmth of his seed pooled Vlad's insides and as the vampire himself somehow found a release of his own. The two unlatched from their sweaty bodies, Vlad from his neck and Joss from his entrance. 

Both parties settled onto the backseat. Vlad was rugged and exhausted, barely keeping his eyes open as he stared blankly at the car's roof. "Vlad you alive?" He said as his entire face obstructed Vlad's groggy view. 

"I'm alive… just extremely tired." He yawned.

"Well that's a good thing."

"What about you? Aren't you tired after all that?" 

"Surprisingly not. I can even go for a second round if I wanted to." 

"Please no" he felt his hips throb in soreness at the thought of going a second round.

Joss chuckled as he kissed the vampire's forehead, "I kid Vlad. Just get some rest for now. You deserve it" 

He didn't need to be told twice, for the fresh tendrils of numbing tiredness snaked every orifice of his consciousness. 

And as he succumbed to a deep slumber, his chest peacefully rising up and down, Joss went to putting back his clothes on. Though a difficult task, he somehow managed. His shirt was an easy front but both his underwear and pants were a whole different beast. Never in his life, did he ever take his height into consideration. Even after his transformation, when he grew a foot taller than both his cousin and Vlad to the point it was intimidating, but even then it never bothered him until it became a bother. 

_ Whoever gave me this curse. I will make them pay.  _ He grumbled to himself as he managed to buckle his jeans before he grabbed his shirt. After he was fully clothed Joss opened the door, welcoming a well warranted breeze that drifted past him, as he went to his trunk and fished out a light tan blanket from inside. Usually reserved for those heavy winter nights, when the snowfall quickly accumulated and the air was frigid enough to freeze a person's lungs. It helped protect the onslaught of snow piling onto his car and the veil of frost enveloping the surface. That way whenever he needed it, his hand wouldn't feel as if it's in danger of frostbite.

But as the days grew warmer he stuffed it in the back trunk, no longer useful until the cold seasons returned with a vengeance. However its usability is now needed to somewhat clothed a naked Vlad, out of simple decency. It's bad enough he sucked the entirety of his energy that he can't dress himself, but if anyone were to see him carry the vampire, as bare as a newborn, to his house eyebrows will rise and rumors will start. 

He couldn't risk it. They weren't a couple yet, he was barely getting used to his new form. The idea of brewing drama and other complications left a sour taste in his mouth. Joss was no stranger to living a double life, but this second hunger--if he can call it that-- is something difficult to talk about to any sane individual with no tetherings to the supernatural. 

Though a dubious, skeptical side wondered if covering the vampire will ever work, he quickly smothered its doubtful whispers as he draped the blanket over Vlad's person.

"Alright," he whispered to himself as he once again exited the backseat and, as gently as he could, closed the door. "I hope this works. I really don't want to drag Vlad into this mess." 

_ "Dumbass. I've had two weeks to back out, but I didn't" _

"Even if you say that…" he strayed as he let out an exhausted sigh. 

_ Goddamn goody two shoes.  _ Yet in spite of himself, Joss smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to ask you guys, since I'm now working on a part two would you like for me to add the more crazy parts into the story? I mean it's going to consenting I beileve so, but in the second part there's going to be a lot of mindless sex, and lore. 
> 
> And I wanted to ask you if you guys are okay with that?


	12. CHAPTER ELEVEN

**CHAPTER ELEVEN:**

**_V_ ** _ lad's eyes fluttered open when awareness jostled his consciousness.  _

_ A blank, bleak ceiling and a face unfamiliar to him were the first to welcome him as he came into a new reality. They hovered over him, their knees firmly poised at his sides as they sat up straighter than a pen. Their semi long raven hair almost touched the surface of their broad shoulders, their dark wings curled against their backs and there were the same curvy horns Joss had protruding from their temples.  _

**_Who the fuck?_ ** _ Vlad gazed downwards, at their naked body, toned skin and chiseled muscle. They had a perfect physique like none other, but there was something unsettling about this creature that had his arms littered in goosebumps. If they weren't so bound together by a shadow like thread, which he quickly found out the moment he tried to move them, he would have already fought out of this mysterious room. _

_ "So you are the vampire prince. The Pravus. My one and only," they said, their smooth baritone of a voice gently rolled from their lips in such a silky manner that it raked delicious chills down his spine. Heat coursed through his entire body as if a bucket of honey was being poured onto his skin.  _

_ He couldn't tell whether his sporadic heart rate was out of sheer fear or something else entirely, but he shook the question aside, "Where the hell am I? And who the fuck are you?!" He said, sneering at the creature whom reciprocated a look of indifference. They were silent as they raised their hand. Long fingernails and dangerously sharp, embellished in the familiar inky color, reached out towards the vampire in a seemingly menacing purpose. _

_ Vlad closed his eyes, trembling with trepidation of what might become of him, until he felt the binds loosening its tight grip on him. His eyes soon shot open, but his gaze was met with the creature's crimson colored irises and slitted pupils. His stomach somersaulted quickly, static like chills raced through his entire body as he stared, so he averted their gaze. His cheeks warming up in bashfulness. Once they undid the binds Vlad quickly scooted away from them. Though it was a small nest of dark threads, so the only space he could garner was meager. But it was enough to soothe his worries and he promptly glared at the being with scrutiny, as he rubbed his wrists tentatively.  _

_ Though, to his bewilderment, they didn't feel irritated nor was there an ugly red mark it left after being held tightly for however long.  _

_ "Thanks I guess. So now tell me where the hell-?" He was silenced by a kiss. At first he was too stunned to move, shock clouding his judgment in thick blinding tendrils but as soon as their cold tongue slipped into his mouth it alerted him.  _

_ He pushed them away, or at the very least, tried to, for they snuck a hand around his waist, pulling himself closer to the being.  _

_ He felt their touches rise from the small area of his back in slow deliberate movements, bringing in a light yet familiar sensation that caused his heart to pump hysterically in his chest.  _

_ The creature kissed the corner of his bottom lip, then his chin forming a trail sweet yet cold down to the base of his neck, where they then nibbled at the sensitive spot. He gasped, startled by the sudden yet electric jolt that spread throughout his body, down to the tips of his toes.  _

_ They made a noise, a small rumble of an arrogant huff, that still managed to make his knees melt. He felt the soft threads beneath him as he laid back down and their lips found his again. _

**_Shit my head feels.._ ** _ the creature slipped his pants off as their kiss grew passionate. He hadn't realized they were off until their chilly touch raked up his thigh.  _

_ Their lips parted, as eyes interlocked Vlad couldn't help but feel lightheaded. The longer he stared the more fuzzy the world around him became. Warm tendrils swiveled and swirled within his consciousness before it latched onto him. But he didn't fight or put up a struggle. Instead he felt stupidly hazy and he couldn't remember the next few instances that occurred.  _

_ The words that fell from his mouth and the actions committed were lost on him and the aftermath was of him cuddling against the creature blindly of his own will.  _

_ The coolness of their flesh was like an ice pack to his feverish skin. His breathing was heavy even as he nestled his entire face into the crook of their neck. The smell of fresh winter snow and lilies entered his nose as he inhaled such a strange yet nostalgic scent.  _

_ Vlad closed his eyes, as the world grew darker and his consciousness slipped from beneath his feet, the similar deep voice called to him, "Rest my love. I will come for you once I return and it will be soon." Their rumble soothed him, coaxing him deeper and deeper into a profound slumber, "But by then you will be fruitful with my child"  _

_ ***** _

Vlad nearly had a panic attack when he woke up in yet another completely different environment. 

The only thing that restricted him from lashing out was a familiar scent. It oozed from the blankets as he caught a whiff of it.

_ Oh I see.. _

When he looked at the desk, noticing a picture of a little child with brown tresses tied up in pigtails, his suspicions were confirmed.

_ This must be Joss's room. If I'm here then that means…  _ the memories fluttered back, evoking a warm blush. 

_ Oh shit… _ he palmed his face, as the realization of his actions began to sink in. Weighing on his consciousness as heavy as a ton. 

Him and Joss fucked. 

In the backseat of his car. 

He knew it was going to happen eventually. Even if Joss hadn't lost control in that particular moment, he would have most likely seduced him until he gave in. Vlad would have the slightest clue of how to approach it. He was inexperienced when it came to sex, let alone being seductive. If he were to make the first move, the result would be less than desirable. But he was going to make it work regardless, because this desperate fervor to have Joss as his own will overrule his judgment. 

Consequences be damned is what he'll tell himself if he were to take the lead, but thankfully he didn't. Though either way, once everything was set like writings inscribed on a stone, the aftermath of those actions stared down at him from afar. It swung side to side like a pendulum but with a sharp edge waiting to slice his head clean off. 

How will he get out of this alive? How will he explain this to Snow without being brutally slaughtered, or to Meridith without giving her another reason to hate him? A chunk of him wanted to simply stay quiet, but he knew the guilt of his actions would take its sweet time to rot away every aspect of himself the longer he kept silent. Because at this point he couldn't live with himself. Kisses were one thing, foreplay was another, but full on sex was a whole other beast to tackle. 

He didn't even know where he would start or what reason he should pull as some sort of justification. His mind was as blank as a sheet of paper, voices that once implored him to come clean were as silent as the night and the thoughts ended up abandoning him almost instantly. He was lost, alone, and downright scared of the future. 

Things were getting muddy, complications were arising. He could tell hell was about to wake up and if he doesn't quickly pick a side, he's going to suffer every bit of its brute force. 

Vlad sighed a heavy one as he laid back down. His arms sprawled lifelessly onto the mattress, staring at the ceiling as if it held the key that will solve this whole dilemma. His ears perked at the sound of a door unlatching itself from its locks. The vampire sat himself right again as the door creaked open and Joss slipped right in smoothly. He was the same as before, there was no tail or a set of horns protruding from his skull. He was holding a blue cup that billowed thin wisps of white steam from its hem and a familiar scent it perfumed, "Glad to see you're up," he said amicably as he approached Vlad. "How's your body doing?" 

"I'm still a bit sore, but after everything I've been through this is nothing." He answered before Joss handed him the cup. Vlad muttered his thanks as Joss sat beside the vampire, and on the ledge of his bed. 

"That's good," said Joss as Vlad took the first sip from the blood it harbored. Relishing in the warmth it bathed him as he gulped down the liquid. He wasn't particularly hungry, but he felt suddenly chilled. Despite the summer season warming the air his body possessed a sense of coldness he had never witnessed before. 

Even with the blanket that covered him, he still shivered and he didn't understand why. Was it because of that dream? But he couldn't even remember what had happened. All he remembered was sleeping next to a body with a temperature lower than his own.

Either way, he felt somewhat better and he was glad for that. "I should be asking you that same question." 

"What do you mean?" 

"I mean I did end up biting you while we were…" 

Something clicked within Joss, "Oh that. Don't worry I feel perfectly fine. In fact I didn't lose any strength at all which is strange."

"Maybe it's because I didn't drink that much. I wasn't hungry at that moment so that could be it" 

_ I'm not even hungry now  _ but kept those last words to himself as he stared down within the cup's contents blankly. 

"Well that makes sense." He said as he softly gripped Vlad's chin. His voice lowered itself to a husky baritone as he spoke, "At least you're alright and that's what is important."

His heart fluttered within his chest as Joss took his lips in. The kiss quickly grew heated, Joss undoing the button's to the blouse Vlad was wearing with one hand while the other kept his balance perfectly. 

He then began to shower the vampire with kisses that made him shudder. But before anything could go further the sound of someone's phone going off disrupted them. With a disappointed sigh Joss moved to get his phone leaving only cold air filling the space he once occupied. Shivering, Vlad took another swig, "Hello?" He sounded irritated as he spoke to the phone. At first Vlad pitied who had to deal with Joss's cut coldness until, "Oh hey Meredith."


	13. CHAPTER TWELVE

**CHAPTER TWELVE:**

**V** lad nearly dropped the cup in his hand, his fingers trembling as his heart jumped to his throat. 

"Oh nothing much. Just hanging with Vlad." He tried to keep his roaring blood to a minimum as he listened to Joss. "It's nothing babe. I'm not irritated at you. I'm just a bit sleepy is all." A pause, "Babe you know that I only love you. No one comes before you 'kay?" Another short pause, "Love you too. Goodnight babe." 

As soon as the phone call ended, Vlad wasted no time in hounding him, "You're not going to tell her?" He spat

Joss frowned, "Vlad what are you--" 

"We  _ FUCKED  _ Joss. This isn't just some experimentation anymore, this is blatant  _ CHEATING  _ and there is no excuse in the world that will make me think otherwise." He tapped the rim of the cup almost feverishly, trying his best to maintain somewhat of a calm demeanor. 

"Vlad you know why we did it." Yeah he did know. It was because Joss is cursed with something that spiked certain impulses he can't control. But that didn't make it okay. He can't keep telling her that he loves her while he fucks her ex behind her back. Regardless of reasoning, it was fucked beyond the sense of reason. At this point, Joss had to let Meridith go. Vlad did the same when he couldn't control himself, and while he did suffer greatly, it was for the best. 

"I know that, but I frankly don't give a damn. Joss what part of  _ 'we fucked in your car'  _ do you not understand? You're literally hurting her right now by lying to her. And if you were a man you'd break up with her!" 

The vampire noticed a slight twitch in Joss's right eye, but he willfully ignored it. He was just seething in too much rage. Letting it to boil his blood and fester within his thoughts, until nothing but violence remained. The image of Meridith alone in her room, broken into pieces once she figured one of Joss's sins, churned his stomach. The acid inside synched in well with the anger that kept manifesting. At this point he can't allow this to continue. He can't let her get hurt again, especially when he made a vow to never see her in that state as long as he could stop it. 

He scoffed, "Don't you think that's a little unfair?" 

Vlad gave him a sharp glare, "What are you talking about?" 

"Well then I guess you wouldn't mind me telling that goth chick you hang around that you sucked my cock dry." 

Vlad growled, "You wouldn't." Staring daggers at the slayer.

"Dare me and I won't hesitate," he said he approached the vampire. "You know Vlad I think it's unfair how you would rat me out with no issues, but would never, ever think twice about the consequences crawling back to you if your girlfriend found out." He leaned in closely to Vlad. Taking in his anger that oozed from his pores. "It's almost as if you're.. jealous or something." 

"I'm not," he was quick to retort, but there wasn't enough conviction in his tone. Because, in reality, even he was unsure of his feelings and where he stood. As much as he wanted to do the right thing, he wondered if his own intentions were out of pure selfless virtue or was his conflicting emotions at play. "I just.. I just want to do the right thing" 

"So you have no problems calling you out then" 

Silence. Joss slipped an arm around his waist as he gazed into Vlad, "You know, you can be honest about it. You're jealous of me and I know it" 

"You don't know sh-" he was cut off by an abrupt kiss. Vlad shoved him away. Every cell in his body called out for Joss, yearning for his fingers to caress his feverish flesh as it grew hotter. But he ignored it, no matter how painful it was, because he made a decision he wasn't backing down on. From this day onwards he isn't allowing the whims of each situation to take him astride. He's going to put his metaphorical foot down, and become the man he needed to be. 

This vampire has been through hell and back. He's been pushed around far too long and he'd be damned if he was going to let anyone else do the exact same to him. "Break. Up. With. Her." He demanded through grinding teeth. He can sense the cup cracking beneath the pressure of his grip, but his attention was solely focused on Joss, who gave him an equally terrifyingly rebellious glare. 

"And if I don't?" 

"Then I'll tell her myself. And I don't care if you went to Snow and tell her what happened. She deserves to know what happened just as Meridith does." 

Then, for the first since this argument began, a small smile curled his lips, "You know. You look sexy when you're angry" 

"Joss" he said as a warning. 

"I know, I know. We'll both break up with them. On graduation." 

"You sly son of a--" 

"Hear me out Vlad. If we did this now, at the same fucking time, do you think there won't be any repercussion to this?" 

Unsure of what to say, Vlad stayed silent. Joss sighed, "Vlad I don't think you haven't noticed but.. I'm not as straight as you think I am." 

"Wait what? What are you even talking about?" 

"I'm actually bi, but I guess I prefer men than women. Idk it just changes depending on the person I'm into." 

Vlad blanched, staring at his friend blankly. After a considerable pause, he started forming words, "... wait so… you're technically gay..?"

"Well I wouldn't say technically gay since I am into women. It's confusing" 

_ Oh boy I'll say _ , "Then why are you telling me this?" 

"It's because I don't want anyone to find out. When I came out to my family my dad nearly beat the shit out of me. My mom started breaking down and crying. Saying that she failed as a parent and wishing that if Cecil was still alive she would be such a good girl." 

"I'm sorry" 

The young man shook his head, "No need to apologize. It wasn't your fault, and hey. At the very least they didn't kick me out yet so that's a plus I guess. Anyways look Vlad, if you think my parents' reaction was that bad then how do you think the school is going to act?" 

"Wait.. is that.. is that the reason why you don't wanna tell her now? You'd think Meridith would rat you out?" 

He nodded to which Vlad burst into a fit of laughter. Not at Joss's fears of being outed against his own will, but rather the silly idea that Meridith, of all people, would be vindictive enough to expose his most private of secrets, to all of Bathery. Vlad knew Meridith from when they were children and he knew she was never petty. Confrontational? Yes, but not frivolous. 

It was foolish, and Joss must have agreed for he said, "Yeah it's pretty stupid, but when you're closested you have no idea who to trust." 

Just as soon as it started, the laughter died. Vacating from his diaphragm when the miserable look riddled Joss's expression, "I'm sorry…"

"Like I said it's okay. It isn't your fault Vlad and I just have major trust issues is all." He placed a hand on his wrist and for once the vampire didn't move to push him away. "Also, there's another reason why I wanted you to wait." 

"And that is..?"

"Well.. I just didn't want to scare you." 

"What do you even mean?" 

Joss sighed, "Vlad, you have to understand that this isn't something really easy." He scooted closer, "I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable or squeamish about it" 

"Joss. I consented to this. There isn't anything complicated about that at all. Plus when I said I wanted to help you I meant it. I'm not going to abandon my friend just because you're a bit different. That'll be too hypocritical of me" 

"Really?" His eyes grew as wide as saucers, his hazel colored eyes flickering with surprise. Vlad nodded, he cupped Joss's cheek as a genuine smile curled upon his lips. 

"Joss. As a friend. I love you from the bottom of my heart." He blinked, unable to form words for his tongue had fallen slack. His mind was reeling, the world spinning and tilting on its axis. Had he heard him right? Did Vlad just subtly confess his feelings? Right here? Right now? The sternness expression gave nothing away, the placidness of his deep almond eyes remained unchanged. Silence and time pressed on without mercy, and the deeper the reality sunk its teeth into his being, the more apparent his words became. 

Yet it didn't make a lick of a difference. Joss knew from the moment the two kissed he had some sort of feelings for him. It wasn't hard to decipher, and his demonic abilities made it so blatantly obvious that he was practically smothered within its stench.

Yes stench, he can read others emotions with his sharp nose. It was as recent as the transformation that barreled its way into his life just last night. He had little awareness of its existence until he was at such close proximity with Vlad. Hearing his heart rate, his even breaths. Sensing his swirling emotions oozing from his body in the form of vanilla and honeysuckle. 

It's how he nearly lost control. 

But somehow, even that meant little. Because after the initial shock subsided guilt pooled in the form of black repugnance. It spread through his veins, turning his blood into cold liquid and chilling his bones. Joss pulled him into an embrace. "I am so sorry.." he whispered, choking back with a myriad of emotions. "You really don't deserve me." 

And he was right. He was so fucking foolish, to have thrown away such an important friendship on that day in freshman year. He regretted the action and to this day his stomach churned at the image. 

"Joss like I said it's alr-" 

"No it isn't! I should have never done it. I should've…" the graveyard, the blood, the corpse of his best friend all rushed back to the forecenter of his mind's eye, he could practically taste it. It was so long ago, yet the memory seared itself into the pit of his consciousness to the point it felt as fresh as yesterday. 

_ I was such a fucking idiot _ ! 

"Vlad." He said, in such a cool manner it even surprised him. He was still drowning in emotions that clamored on top of each other, yet his tone was chilled as the winter ice. The latter slowly retracted himself from the vampire. Gazing into his brown, doe eyes that swirled with confusion. 

_ I'm really going to do this aren't I? _ But he was too moved to care. He was going to let his feelings be known regardless of what anyone thinks, "On graduation. I'm going to dump Meridith. But when I do," he took the vampire's hand, entangling their fingers in a loving grasp, "I want to ask you. Do you want to go out with me?" 

"Yes"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really need to make an update schedule.... Also Part Two should come out in like a week or two? I'm barely working through the worldbuilding part of the second half, so it might take a while (I'm like three or four chapters ahead). 
> 
> So I hope you enjoy :)


	14. ELDERWIESS

_**PART TWO: ELDERWIESS** _

> _"Please let me be the one who heals you ❤"_


	15. CHAPTER THIRTEEN

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

**J** OSS BLINKED AT HIS RESPONSE. 

He shouldn't be surprised by how extremely willing Vlad was. He just did not expect him to jump the gun so.. quickly. Joss nearly spent a year coming to terms with his sexuality and another year to come out, but the vampire seemed confident in who he is. 

That, or he just blurted out the answer before thinking. For his expression morphed into one of embarrassment within the matter of seconds, "W-wait a second.. I.." he fumbled with his words, cheeks set aflamed. 

_ Well at least he's thinking about it  _

Joss smiled, "You don't have to rush into it now, that's why I'm giving until graduation to think about it." 

"Oh" he said, moving his gaze to the cup, "Well… what if I don't.. you know?" 

"We can still be friends if you want to." 

His tongue felt heavy, with conjecture that entangled themselves into an unrecognizable slob. So instead he downed the remains of blood inside the cup before he handed it to Joss, "I'm going to sleep." He simply said as he buried himself underneath the covers. 

Taking this as a sign to leave, Joss excused himself from the room. As he switched off the light he looked to Vlad's covered form, "Is there anything else you need?" 

"Just sleep." 

Joss lingered for a bit, wanting to say more but thought against it before he closed the door. As his footsteps padded against the floorboards Vlad waited until they were gone. After the sound ceased he buried his face into the pillow and screamed. 

********

Sleep did not come to him. 

Even after screaming his head off, scolding at himself for being selfish and stupid, sleep still felt enons away. 

Vlad tossed and turned, closing his eyes for the briefest of moments. Only to then pry back open and stare blankly into the darkness that surrounded him. A hollow feeling sat wide and gaping in his chest, but no matter how many times he tried to bury the emptiness it always found a way to pester him. There were one too many times he found himself missing Joss, sensing the return of the coldness grasping at his heart, noticing how wide the bed must be. 

Swirling and stirring like a brewing storm inside of him. He switched to face the ceiling, allowing his eyes to finally close on their own accord. But then he sensed soft lips brush against his, a deep silky voice whispering to him. He couldn't understand a lick of it aside from three words. 

_ "I love you." _

Vlad forced himself awake. It wasn't hard to achieve as he was already struggling to have an ounce, and as he sat himself upright he held onto his chest. His fingers trembling as he clutched the blouse Joss gave him. 

It smelled just like him. The fresh scent of cologne washed over his senses and it filled his mind with thoughts of nothing but Joss. His eyes, his hair, his voice. All of it he craved to the point his skin pricked with gooseflesh. 

He shouldn't have this sense of dread anchoring him. Joss was somewhere close and yet he acted as if the slayer had crossed the world. Only a short time had passed but it felt arduous, as if time itself crawled from minutes to hours, and took great pains ringing out the anxiety that tumbled from his own soul like waterfalls.

_ Fuck.. I miss him.. I miss him so much _

His body acted on its own accord, he got out of the bed and approached the door with a few quick steps. But the moment his hand grasped the handle, Vlad noticed a sheen light seep past the thin creeks. His heart stammered in his sternum, threatening to break free. Joss was still up? It was pretty well into the night and the both of them had school tomorrow. 

Maybe he needed to tend some things Vlad reasoned. But it wouldn't make sense, because he would have waited well into the morning. Either way, it wasn't enough to stop him, for his hand impulsively twisted the handle. As he opened the door he saw the beam from the bathroom and who emerged wasn't Joss. 

It was his other friend, and Joss's cousin Henry. And the desperation in him that wanted to see Joss fleeted, into safer territory. As the immersible disappointment anchored his heart to his stomach. 

It didn't take long for Henry to notice, "Oh hey Vlad. And why are you giving me that same look whenever I do something fucked." 

The vampire blinked, realizing that his displeasure was showing. "Say… do you know where Joss is?" 

"Yeah he's in the living room. You need something?" 

He shrugged, "I just wanna see him, is that bad?" 

"I.. Guess not." Henry said, frowning,"I was.. just curious since you guys have been a lot more close lately."

Vlad stiffened upon those words. He coaxed a sense of opulence weaving through his muscles as he leaned against the frame of the door, "What do you mean?" He asked, forcing his tone to be as innocuous as he could possibly muster. 

"I mean like.. you guys act like a couple." Henry visibly shuddered, showing his obvious discomfort at the mention of  _ couples  _ and  _ guys _ in the same sentence. As if the thought of two dudes going out, kissing and holding hands, thoroughly disgusted him. 

The thought sent a pang through his chest. Miraculously, he fought the pained sensation, "You know I'm into girls Henry." 

The latter chuckled, though a nervous twinge clung on to every breath, "Yeah you are. And I know how loyal you are Snow. You'd practically die for that woman. You're right, I shouldn't have asked. I just.. I just assumed since he kept touching you and kept giving the  _ 'I wanna fuck you so bad'  _ look I thought he either did something to you or was going to and I got worried." 

_ But we already did Henry. We kissed, I gave him blowjob, and then we fucked in the back of his car. I'm already so deep in this fucked up two way relationship that no one can save me. You just now showing concern now tells me that I've reached no return. _

He swallowed those words, quickly replacing it with, "You sure you weren't just imagining things?" 

"Yeah your right."

"Can I ask, why were you worried before?" 

He sighed an exasperated one, "I know this might come off as sounding like a douche but I don't think Joss is bi." 

"Wait you knew?" 

"Well it really didn't become a secret anymore when my mom's sister blabbered about it to her when he did come out. It's just I don't know, I don't think he's telling the truth. I may not know what sexuality is but at least I know that there are two sides for everything y'know? You're either straight or you're gay. You just can't like both.. or so what my mom told me"

"So either he's just gay but in denial or he seeking some sort of weird attention to seem more attractive to other women, or.. worse" he saw Henry swallow anxiously, his Adam's Apple in bobbing fit as he prepared his next line, "Maybe.. he's trying to get back at you." 

His voice had lowered itself into a slight murmur, but Vlad heard it all the same. The air hung low and oppressive, with hints of static tension peppered in between both young men. All sense of calmness fleeted from the vampire in such haste, leaving him with nothing but disparity drowning him. The slight pang from earlier manifested to an unseen claw, clenching at the entirety of his bosom and his gaze blurred with perception in his eyes. He quickly blinked them away. 

He wasn't going to cry. 

He won't cry. 

But his body trembled with the need. "I.. I see." 

"Listen Vlad. I didn't want to hurt you like this. I mean for all we know I could be wrong and-" 

"Henry it's fine. I understand your concerns and I wouldn't blame you after all that's happened" 

"Vlad I-"

_ No _ "Hey it's getting late. We should probably head to bed soon." 

_ Please go. Leave me be. _ A seemingly long pause ensued. Henry gazed into Vlad as if silently assessing him, parted his lips to say more but quickly shut them. No longer desiring to pursue the conversation much further, he left. Carrying a hesitant gait before he disappeared into the shadows. Vlad waited for the sound of a door being shut before he retired back inside. As soon as he too closed the door right behind him, he practically threw himself onto the bed. 

As soon as he made contact with the pillow, the little restraints he once harbored broke as great tidal waves of emotion flooded him. 

_ 'Will you go out with me?' _

Joss's words clung to the back of his mind, causing a wave of frustration and betrayal to overwhelm. 

_ You fucking liar!  _ He thought as the tears ran down his face in streams, torn to millions of fragmented pieces. As if nothing has ever broken him this badly.


	16. Chapter Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a minute since I last posted... sorry for taking so long. I haven't had the inspiration to continue with the story and I was afraid I might not have enough content left to keep updating you guys. But now I'm starting to get the ball rolling and that I'm a bit more confident that I enough content, hopefully I can continue rolling out new chapters weekly. *cross fingers*

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN:**

**A** LONESOME HOUSE STOOD in the middle of the woods.

A dented hole could be seen on the roof's flatbed, its pastel paint soiled and chipped off due to a lack of care, and even in the darkest of nights, you could make out its structure slanted at an odd angle. Tall, overgrown weeds tangled between the cracks of wood as if reclaiming the land once inhabited by precious residents. Windows, unclean and tainted with muck and grime, banished any outsider from peering into the sinister deeds hidden from plain view. 

A layer beneath, where even the sun cannot touch, withheld a myriad of screams and moans of pleasures that reverberated through soundproof walls. The sweet aroma sex filled the musty air as both male, female and neither congregate amongst each other, in their night's worth of unaltered bliss. Fluids of both sexes spilled onto the floor as sweaty bodies grinded against their nether regions. Butts flung in the air as boobs bounced with little restraints. The submissive being mercilessly abused by the dominant forces. Bringing forth mind numbing pleasure, taken to heights beyond their own imagination. 

And the one character who stood. Who watched the crowd of sex-crazed demons and vampires divulge into a moment of euphoric insanity, with such dazzling admiration, was none other than Damien Thatcher. Or as he liked to call himself "Mr. Priest."

The leader of Elderwiess and the son of Ingrid. His dark navy garb covering his well toned body and a scarlet embroidery stitched on his bosom. His iridescent colored irises tore from the scene of depravity before him and, ignoring his own persistent arousal stretching the fabric of his dark jeans, slid the door back into its usual position. Before he opened an appropriate sized square whole, allowing in as much air to circulate through the room, so no monster feels discomfort as they pleasure one another. 

"My, my" he murmured to no one but himself, "Things are going as they planned, father. Soon you will rule the world with your lover in hand" he smiled, as he walked down the narrow winded corridor. The moans and groans of pleasure riddled beings beginning to fade from his auditory range the further he descended. 

_ The Pravus. One of the strongest creature of all vampire kind. Once he is in our grasp there will be nothing stopping us. _ He halted in his tracks, turning to another door with polished oak wood as its decor. _ We shall reclaim the world for our own.  _

When the raven-haired demon opened the door, he was greeted with a delicious sight. From across the luxurious room furnished with a lavish bed prompted to the left side and a couple's seat to the right. Was a male figure chained to the wall. His murky brown hair was nicely groomed for this occasion. His once torn clothes were replaced with a skimpy maid's dress, where the black skirt barely covered his rod that stood erected and pulsing against his wishes, as well as his rear, left unguarded as the purple vibrator drilled his anus mercilessly. Fishnets clung to his well-tone ivory legs in ways that made the demon more aroused.

Damien licked his lips. This was all made to accommodate his tastes and he was going to enjoy every last bit of it. "Awe yes. So nice of you to join us on this lovely night, wouldn't you agree Dorian?" 

Dorian Ciotti lifted his head. His blue eyes, now glowing orange, stared daggers at the demon. "It must be nice huh? Living in your pedestal like a fucking king. But make no mistake Damien. Your empire will fall and you'll wish you never crawled back from the shadows." He growled. 

But the raven-haired demon took what little foresight Dorian had said and spat on it. Instead he smirked as he stepped within the threshold, allowing the door to fall close after he willed it to do so. He shouldn't be the one to scream a fallen empire when his own was crumbling before his eyes. According to Damien's intel the pieces have been set to motion. Ingrid has already awakened and is working to implant his seed into the half-breed their prophecy proclaimed. 

_ If time were on our side we could have the child pregnant before his nineteenth birthday. Signifying the end of vampire reign and the beginning of a new era. All we have to do is wait. But..  _ his eyes drank in every inch of Dorian's humiliating appearance one last time. _ Since when was waiting ever fun?  _

Dorian no longer had any power over Ingrid nor Damien. They have been waiting, for hundreds of years, when humanity and vampires sealed away their kind after a brutal defeat. 

No more.

Ingrid swore to all of his return. That their glory will come back as the world crumbled to pieces. Now is the time. Damien approached the brunette with a fearless swagger, displaying his arrogance in front of the vampire that in turn, bristled the male's hidden rage. Once they were just mere a breath apart the demon's smirk widened, "How cute. Even when all of the odds are against not only you but mankind as well, and yet you still cling onto what little hope you have. How so adorable." He chuckled lowly as he leaned closer to Dorian's face, which contorted to a scowl. "How..  _ naive _ " 

The raven-hair demon grasped the firm cheek of the brunette's defenseless buttocks in a way that made him gasp. "After everything we've been through, you'd honestly believe the fates are by your side now? As always your foolishness holds no bounds that it's truthfully erotic. Just like this delicious body of yours." He felt Dorian shiver, his rod pulsing with desperate need for release as the sex toy grazed his stimuli. Another low chuckle escaped his lips, as Damian leaned towards his ear. "You know how long I've been waiting to take this sweet ass to bed? Eight hundred years ago. I can't wait to--" 

"Go choke on a dick!" Dorian snapped, "I've heard enough of such insolence from your depraved mouth Damian and I'd rather be staked to death than become your sex slave again!" 

"Oh?" The demon gripped his exposed rear tighter, causing the vampire to squirm, "It seems eight hundred years without me has spoiled you rotten my dear. You've even forgotten how to address me when being talked to." 

"It's called freedom Damian. I'm not spoiled, I'm liberated. But I suppose it's a concept foreign to you since you were banished beneath the earth till the end of days." 

Damian growled in his ear, though his grip slackened before releasing his hand altogether. Dorian allowed calmness to slither through his terse muscles, but quickly regretted the decision when the demon's hand came down on his bottom with a slap so boisterous and so harsh he screamed. 

However one, not meant for pain. No, his nerves quickly reciprocated the sting as pleasure, which in turn gave leeway for the vampire to cum uncontrollably. His eyes rolled back and his tongue lapped outwards, as waves of euphoria snaked through every orifice of his person. Chains rattled as he shook, his body arching. His breaths heavy, after he forced himself down from the greatest peak of all time, his eyes veiled. 

"My, my," Damian smirked, his rainbow irises churning a flicker of gold, "Even though you forgot your place. Your body still remembers." 

"That.. was.. the.. dildo.. in.. my.." 

"Hm? What was that?" Damian questioned, raising a curious brow. "You want it out?"

Dorian's eyes widened, an involuntary jolt of his body overcame him as terror filled his expression. His mind instantly knowing what else Damian had instore for him, "Wait no! That isn't what I--" before he could hastily get the rest of his words out his face was pinned to the floor, held down by a powerful force that was perfectly balanced down to the middle. Not too compressed to the point of deriving pain, but not too loose to use as his advantage and it irked him. His bottom poised brazenly up in the air, defenseless and vulnerable, as his hands were chained and his cheek touched the vatin softness of the red rug. 

"I wouldn't blame you," he could hear Damian's taunting voice from above, "I would want a hot throbbing dick in me after having a dildo drill me all day" 

"You fiend! If you seriously pull it out I'll--" but Damian ignored his reasons, for he grabbed the vibrator from its handle and pulled the toy from Dorian's anus so mercilessly that the vampire came once more moaning louder than before. Leaving his hole a loose, pulsing fleshy mess for the raven-haired male to gander at with hunger. 

He did well with modifying and messing with the vampire's body to suit his needs. The lube that drenched the sex toy contained special ingredients would even turn the most hardwired of prudes into a sex craving devil with no concept of control. Damian tossed aside the vibrator callously, presumed it as useless as he licked his lips. It didn't matter how well composed Dorian became through the passing centuries, all it took was for his body to feel the familiar pleasures roll through him to fall from grace, to break the facade the brown-haired male showed the world. 

And the thought of breaking him down to who he truly is behind closed doors, a cock loving slave, made his chest swell. His own desires pulsing through his twitching arousal as he undressed himself, revealing his naked, chiseled chest and a black tattoo that crawled from his torso to the right shoulder blade of his back. Runes, swirls and other decorative pieces seared into his flesh for as long as he could remember. 

He firmly placed his hands on Dorian's hips as his jeans came undid on their own, his cock happily plopping out of its leathery restraints, as modern men's underwear scratched the demon's privates uncomfortably. "Though I do wonder if you can handle me. It's been a real long time since we've ever fucked hardcore, and I have grown over the years. I hope this isn't too much" 

The vampire could practically hear the teasing twinge in the latter's voice as he prompted the head near his entrance. "D-Damian wait I--oooooh!" His hasty words were instantly swallowed in yet another scream as Damian shoved his cock deep into the brunette's lubricated insides. His quivering fleshy walls clamping down on the male's large rod as if it were an old acquaintance. 

The demon seethed, whistling in astonishment as he saw the brunette trembling, "Shit you're so tight Dorian. Guess being unable to do you for eight hundred years was worth it after all. Just look how much you're clinging onto me. You must've been thirsty for my cock." 

"N-no! I-I've a-always hated this! I've always hated you!" he paused, grinding his teeth together to suppress his moans as a shiver traversed up his spine. "Just end this already!"

Damian chuckled, "Nope. How would that be any fun if I stopped right now? Isn't that right?" He grunted as he gripped the cheeks of Dorian's firm buttocks in such a manner that made the vampire wince and assailed upon his innermost sweet spot in reckless abandon. It was nowhere near as gentle nor soft as he liked for it to be. It was fast and it was rough, his nails digging into the brunette's pale flesh as his engorged cock profoundly abused his stimuli with little regard. 

Yet, it still felt ridiculously amazing. The elegant mixture of pain and pleasure stirring and vibrating through his lean frame, rattling his bones, and wiring his nerves, was beyond overstimulating that he had hard time controlling himself. He grounded his teeth till his entire jaw ached from the extensive pressure, his hands clenched into fists and his nails dug into his clammy palms that blood lacerated from the newly developed wound. Dorian kept his eyes closed, retaining a strong, desperate grasp upon the contempt and the anger that twisted and coiled around his beating heart. Yet in spite of this, the occasional whimper snuck from beneath his tightly sealed lips. It felt humiliating, hearing the noises exerting from his own mouth even if it was just a little. 

He swore vengeance on Ingrid, on Damian, on every formidable foe that stood in the way of his murderous rage. It was a silent oath, for he was certain his words would be drowned by moans of pleasure and he'd rather not embarrass himself in front of his enemy. He was Dorian Cotti, the key holder, the most powerful vampire in the world, right next to the Pravus. And in spite of what they spoke of him, what they thought about him, he knew his kind relied heavily on his shoulders when it came to guidance.

He represented the greater, older generation of vampires and failure to live up to such expectation was out of the question. He knew he needed to overcome this adversity, to stay as strong and as composed as he could. After he sealed the spirits of both the demon lord and his son, he made a promise to never degrade himself to the status he once started off as. 

Never again. 

He never wanted to return to that dark time of his life. But oh dear lord did it feel so good. Dorian can slowly feel his presence greatly slip away with every thrust the demon made as he brutally pounded his anus, filling every crook and nanny of his quaking insides with his cock, as he worked for the vampire's third orgasm. Desperately, he clung onto his wavered, withering image. 

Just then, the demon's hand grasped onto Dorian's brown hair, sharply pulling the brunette follicles as he hoisted his upper half as high as his spinal cord could allow. He knew why Damian did this, it was to grant him a much easier access to his stimuli. But it didn't stop the surprise gasp, as he threw out a drawn out, boisterous howl. 

He hadn't come yet, shockingly enough, but he could feel its throbbing presence at the pit of his stomach. Growing tighter with intense pressure as Damian kept pounding without mercy, "D-Damian, please stahp! If you do that I'll--" 

"You'll what? You'll cum? You'll lose? Or you're afraid of reverting back to the slave who grew completely obsessed with my dick?" He said, "It's okay to give in. I'll take responsibility for you like I've always done." 

"N-nooo~<3" Dorian knew his intention wasn't to whine like a bitch in heat, but with so many waves of pleasure tackling his very senses it was not difficult to sound as such. Either way it caused the demon to be further aroused, for he can feel his girth widening somewhere in his shambled mind.

He didn't want to give in, he wanted to persevere but at the same time he couldn't think anymore. His eyes rolled back in their very sockets as hot white ecstasy filled every little space of his head, his tongue lopped against his bottom lip as sweat coated his entire body. Titles, status and appearances be damned. To hell with the past, present and the future. He needed to cum, he needed that sweet satisfactory release to ripple through his body because the thought of denying something so good, regardless of who it was, will already send him into a spiraling storm of madness. 

"I'm about to cum baby. You better get ready for the finale because sweetie. I'm going to make you come buckets" 

"Oh yes! Please Dami~<3! Give it to me! I wanna cum, I wanna cum so badly or else I'll go fucking crazy!" He practically begged, his hips now moving to match Damian's hasty and wild movements. 

The demon laughed, deep and husky, that prompted a delicious chill to slither down Dorian's spine, "I knew you could never resist me! Don't worry Dori, I'll make sure you won't walk!" 

At this, the demon continued to pump the vampire's arse for a few more times until both of them found their release, though for Dorian it was much more intense than he had ever anticipated. He can feel his muscles tense up and spasm as euphoria washed over him. He couldn't tell if that was a good or bad thing. Not that he cared, it was all too damn good that not a single thought occupied his headspace. But one thing was for sure, he had given in.

After the third squirt shooted within Dorian, filling his luscious buttocks with his hot spunk, the raven-haired demon retracted his member from the vampire. The once throbbing, hard rod was now a soft limp thing. Soiled with lubed fluids as well as his own seed. His hand unclenched from the short tresses of the vampire's hair and watched as he collapsed to the ground with veiled eyes. 

"Damn.." Damian breathed as he raked a hand through his midnight locks, "Who knew fucking you all over again would be this good. Sucked my balls dry. I'm sure you second that sentiment yourself, right Dori?" 

His statement was met with silence. The vampire didn't respond, due to the sweet tidal waves of numbness and fatigue wash over his awareness. He smirked as he scooped up Dorian's twitching form into his arms, his head lolling backwards as he carried the latter to his bed. Once he placed his body onto the mattress he materialized the blankets into reality and draped over the vampire as he went onwards to dress himself. Calling forth a new pair of jeans to snuggled his legs as he shrugged back on his usual robes. 

Before he left, however, the raven-haired demon returned to Dorian's side and crouched, kissing him on the forehead. The smell of sex and the vampire's peppermint cologne wafted into to his nostrils and he sensed his arousal cooly bubble within his nether regions. It wasn't enough to get him hard, as his dick was too numb to stand on its own, but he acknowledged its ghostly presence as he climbed to his feet. He gazed at the vampire's unconscious form longingly before he averted his stare away. As much as he wanted to sleep next to the brunette, there were other pressing matters that needed his attention. 

He has but a measly year to complete the full resurrection of the demon lord, and he was painfully aware of how exceedingly fragile this entire mission was. All of his meticulous planning, his proper arrangements could crumble before him with one simple mistake. 

He couldn't afford to be careless, not even for a second.  _ I have spent far too long planning everything, just for it all to waste away. I will not allow it! _

Determination was a thin wane of light stuffed properly within the darkness of his core. And as he left the room, Damian kept a good eye to make sure it did not manifest into something that'll ultimately be his downfall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone that has been patient with me thus far. I really do appreciate it ❤


	17. CHAPTER FIFTEEN

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

**SOMETHING** WAS TERRIBLY WRONG. Otis could feel it in his bones. He could sense it within the air. 

Something was arising, looming over the horizon like a dark foreboding cloud. But what that said thing was he didn't know, couldn't even take a guess, yet it pestered at the back of his mind to no end. Things have been rather quiet for the passing weeks. Vaikas announced he was returning to Russia but had never spoken any further on the issue. The Stockton Council has been silent, even D'Ablo has not made an attempt to intrude upon their lives. 

And Vlad is a whole other enigma he couldn't even begin to describe. For days the boy would leave a bit rugged due to the mornings only to return home completely exhausted. His once neat clothes were disheveled and his hair was a catastrophic mess. His face flushed with redness and he smelt of sweat and sex. Otis even spotted a hickey on the boy's neck when he stumbled back home one Friday evening. The boy slumped by the door as if he were drunk and before his nephew unceremoniously fell to the ground Otis somehow grabbed a hold of him.

That's when he saw it. His solid evidence, a love bite. If not searched properly one could have easily mistaken it for a rash but Otis didn't have the eyesight that would hinder any human. Even with just a casual glance, he saw the teeth mark of a mortal in great detail 

Since that night the vampire was more than convinced of his nephew's secret activities, but what confused him was why that slayer boy of all people. Sexuality be damned, he would have greatly preferred it if it were someone else that didn't hold tetherings to an organization ready to kill him at a moment's notice. Their friendship was rocky at best, and now throwing the potential manifestation of a relationship will only cause more complications. As well as the unspeakable pain Vlad will have to experience once the inevitable betrayal does occur. As much as he wanted to put an end to this charade, the imminent danger threatening to collapse the world occupied his attention more. 

He knew Vlad could take care of himself, being an adult that was finishing up highschool and heading straight to college. He has taught the young halfing everything he needed to know, from his heritage to the politics of which absolved around his kind. He couldn't keep coddling him for much longer. 

And he would rather for him to deal with his own romantic issues than the dark presence chilling the very air. 

_ It's the reason why I'm doing this _ . 

He told himself a million times, even as he stared at the same man who was the bane of their existence. 

"Ah Otis so nice of you to join us on this fine evening." D'Ablo said, practically gleaming in this moment. 

Otis did his best not to send this fiend flying with just one fist to the face, even though his pocketed hands pulsed with the urge. Of all people to encounter on his nightly hunts, it had to be his worst enemy. It had to be the vampire who made sure Vlad's life was a living hell. He spoke of the same ill-conceived feelings that were haunting him for the past week, as well as Dorian's sudden disappearance. Somewhere along the lines he also heard of Jasik going missing as well, but he didn't have much connection to the thief to care for his well being. Be it business, or personal. "Cut the formalities D'Ablo. You know the reason why I'm here." 

In an instant, the gleam was replaced with seething disgust. The familiar expression Otis was used to seeing, and he couldn't help but derive a semblance of comfort from it. He'd rather be looked upon with scorn than become the symbolic personification of triumph. He was here to protect the people he loves, not be dragged through all of Elysia like some obtainable pet. 

The vampire huffed pompously, "Yes of course you aren't. Come along now" he retracted back into the shadows, beckoning for the latter to follow him. 

Otis sneered,  _ don't tell me what to do _ , the snide comment burned the tip of his tongue but he kept to himself, as he trailed behind D'Ablo. 

The location they chose to meet wasn't out of the ordinary. At least for someone as calculated as D'Ablo. An abandoned warehouse bordering the outskirts of Stockton would be fitting for him in fact, but Otis mysteriously could not shake off the feeling of being watched. He peered on both of his sides as casual as he perceived, trained his ears for the slightest of noises that weren't his palpitating heart or the sound of their heavy footfalls. 

Yet nothing. For now at least. 

Not a single disturbance in the shadows, or the hint of a presence hiding and waiting to chance an attack. Merely the distant echoes of civilization far from his reach and the grovelling noises of boots crushing beneath a thin veil of dirt. As Otis traveled behind D'Ablo in a considerable amount of distance. He wasn't going to risk it, there were a myriad of instances when he was under a guise of false security to where it made his skin crawl and it bit him in the ass for his naivety. 

Which was exactly when he heard at least three heart beats behind the door the vampire led him to, Otis began to scrutinize the entire situation. "Oi D'Ablo, did you say anyone was going to be here?" 

The latter simply did not respond. He opened the door and stepped in, to which Otis narrowed his eyes. Was he wrong? Did he just chance after an opportunity because he didn't want to feel crazy or paranoid? Or was this to show that what he felt was also deeply shared with the consensus? D'Ablo just went inside without a response or an ounce of hesitation, does that mean he should take the hint and follow after him? For the life of him trusting the same vampire who nearly killed his nephew was the epitome of the difficult pills he swallowed. Either or he took the bullet and followed after D'Ablo. 

Which, of course, led him to a smaller room, in comparison to the larger and wider space that Otis just exited. Moonlight streamed through the broken window. Illuminating the chamber and its grimy walls. Cobwebs circled the corners. Beer bottles, soda cans, and other sorts of trash littered the ground, mingling with the overgrown weeds protruding from the cracks. 

There were three chairs, with the table being prompted by the wall with a laptop perched on its well polished surface. One figure sat in one of these seats as the two remained standing. The first figure was a familiar face while the others were either a vague passing face he met once or twice in a century, or someone entirely new. 

The door closed, entrapping him with five individuals, counting himself.

_ So this is it huh.  _ His eyes bore into Vaikas.  _ Only five of us know _ . As much as he felt at ease for his old friend being here as well, it bothered him that D'Ablo was the second most vampire the blonde male would turn to after Dorian's disappearance. It felt like a spit to the face after everything he's been through, but his gaze was trained on the human. 

He stunk of garlic 

_ No _

He snarled, "Can someone please explain to me what the hell a slayer is doing here?!" His glare sharply pointed at every single vampire responsible for allowing this to happen. 

Each expression varied from each individual, from brooding to pensive, but none of them had the gaul to speak up. Except the slayer himself, "Calm yourself vampire. I come in peace" 

Otis snorted, "Oh go shove a two-by-four up your arse!" 

"Otis!" Vaikas's voice boomed through the small room, silence the conversation to a hush, "I know this is jarring but please hear what.. he has to say." 

He glared seethingly at his old friend, but kept his mouth shut. Knowing there was nothing but insult that flung to the tip of his tongue. 

The slayer breathed, "I understand how much it is to take in. Believe me when I say I am too reluctant to share with you monsters. However, a recent turn of events forced me to swallow my pride and make amends with the enemies I've sworn to kill." 

Otis couldn't help but scoff. He didn't trust a single word this man was saying, and judging from the scrutinized looks he can tell he wasn't alone.  _ At least we're on the same page about one thing.  _

"You spoke of evidence." Pressed on the vampire, who seemed just seconds from ripping out throats, "Show it to us" 

_ Doesn't he look familiar?  _ but soon brushed the thought aside. 

The slayer nodded, pushing himself off his seat he then approached the laptop in swift strides. After he touched the mouse pad with a couple of taps he stepped back. 

Otis and the others, crowded themselves by the chairs, peering at the device's blank screen with curious eyes. For a moment nothing happened, until the sound of moans filled the room. 

They were nice and sweet, almost angelic, and Otis shifted uncomfortably to avoid anyone noticing his stiffness beneath his pants. He didn't think he could live with himself letting his arousal be known amongst a group of men. 

It was plain weird and awkward, even if the others either hitched a breath or cleared their throat to replace a groan. It was as obvious as day that no one wanted to know who was hard from the sounds alone. 

"Is it rolling?" A voice, male, said over the woman's whimpers. 

"Uh I think it is" another male voice confirmed, though with an uncertain, confused twinge. 

"Well take the damn cover off it you buffoon!" The latter snapped. The mysterious character quickly did so, allowing the crowd a full view. The bright red colors of the interior walls irritated Otis's field of vision, but after some adjustments he was greeted with a sight that made his blood boil. 

"Oh yes~ ❤!" The woman slurred, "OooH.. pLeAsE give me mOrE. MoRe DiCk~ <3!" Otis swallowed nervously as he saw both dicks penetrate mercilessly into the lady's slick cunt and puckered ass. Watching as she begged and whined like a bitch in heat.

_ Gangbang _ … he tried his might to not groan as his dick shifted in his jeans, pulsing with desperate need of release.  _ Of all the depraved things to get horny over.. fuuuuck.  _ He tapped the heel of his foot, trying to distract himself from his raging boner as he watched onwards. 

A lopsided grin stupidly widened across her sweaty face, streams of drool and tears trailed down her chin as her tongue lolled from her mouth, eyes rolled so far into her skull Otis was sure he could only see the whites instead of her actual color. 

_ So hot.. No! Get yourself together Otis! There has to be a reason for he's showing this and it ain't because he wants to show his new fap material!  _

"Oh wow Mariam, begging for someone else's dick while you're married. Not only that someone who isn't a human! I wonder what your fellow men would think?" 

_.. not human?  _

"I dOn't care! I jUsT wAnt MoRe DiCk! PLeaSe GiVe MaRiAm mOrE DiCk~❤! Make Me FeEl GoOoooood~❤!" 

She wore nothing but a silver dog collar around her throat, voluptuous breasts swung about in reckless abandon, showing two pairs of studs clamped down on her pink nipples. Suddenly, a hand gripped the raven locks of the woman's wavy hair, directing her to the right where he fed her a third cock. Cheeks puffing like a blowfish as she eagerly welcomed another girth into her ready lips. 

_ What did they mean by not human?  _ Much to his dismay, he forced his gaze away from the woman, studying the naked men that surrounded her. They all had tattoos, all similarly drawn from their shoulder blades to their hip bones. Their faces were obscured of course, but he could clearly see a dark spade like thing protruding from the small of their back. 

_ The hell?  _ He looked closer. It moved on it's own accord, wiggling with much too naturalistic maneuver to even be considered fake, "The fuck?" Otis barely spoke above a whisper. 

"Three months ago we heard rumors of a house responsible for luring in humans and they never came back." Everyone trained their gazes on the slayers back. "Assuming it was one of you we sent one over to rid the threat. But they never came back. Thinking they were dead we sent another, and the same happened. We were suspecting this was a powerful foe we've never fought before, and soon we sent our best ones to that damn house." 

"And they never came back?" D'Ablo inquired, to which the man slowly nodded.

"For three months I kept saying there was no way she would have been killed off so easily. I told them to wait for her but I knew it was only a matter of time before they'd send another one to that house. Until one day, we received this very laptop with a piece of paper attached to it. The damn thing gave us instructions to open the video file. We did as the paper told us and when we did we were devastated." 

"And this was the video they sent to you?" Vaikas wondered with a furrowed brow

"Yes" 

"I don't get it. What does any of this have anything to do with us?" Otis blurted, for once trusting he won't throw a batch of colorful insults. 

The woman screamed as she orgasmed, spasms raked her entire curvy frame as she came. Once it was over, she laid on the floor, twitching and whining for more as the men retracted their dicks from all three of her holes, yet in too much dissary to conjure even a cohesive sentence. She looked beyond exhausted. As soon as one of the men.. or whatever the hell they were, placed a blanket over her naked body, she instantly curled up. Cuddling to herself as she fell asleep. 

"You'll soon understand why." The fact that the man sounded so remorseful, filled dread in his stomach before it spread through every orifice of his person. 

A chill traversed down his spine, "Oh it looks like we got ourselves a new guest!" 

The camera quickly panned to the left, the colors blurring due to the swift movement. Once the device regained its focus the view instantly became clearer. 

Otis's own heart sank to the pit of his stomach, when he saw a familiar face standing behind, of what seemed like an entrance way. Sporting knee-high stockings, black boy shorts that were too short, it ended just barely beyond his crotch area, and too tight his bulge was quite obvious. The black and white blouse with three buttons adorned barely covered his middle, leaving his abdomen naked and for all leering eyes to ravish him without a single touch. The same silver collar embroidered around his neck as well. A headband was poised on top of his head, adorned with long black bunny ears that sagged at the tips. 

_ No. It can't be _ ..

But it was. His green eyes and dark hair, his ashen flesh and lithe body, the fangs that protruded from his thin lips as he tried his best to hold back a snarl. Every single facial contour matched the memory of his previous encounters to the vampire with a sense of uncanniness. Otis knew it was him, his mind was practically screaming that it was indeed who he thought it was. But a small yet vocal part of him refused to acknowledge it. 

Because acknowledging it meant that terrible  _ terrible  _ things were about to befall upon not just Bathery, but the rest of the world. 

But of course, it did not take long before someone had to confirm what the whole consensus was aware of. "Jasik?" 

The word felt like a sting. As the air itself grew heavy with grimness Otis chanced a glance upon the others. Watching Vaikas's expression mulled from placidness to utter shock and the vampire next to him became more pale than what was possible, all of his previous anger swept away like a rug beneath his feet and all that displayed was the look of unimpaired hopelessness. The only ones who remained unfazed by this revelation were the slayer and D'Ablo. To which Otis scrutinized the latter with a hard glare. 

Just how much knowledge did he have, in order to be completely indifferent to what he saw? It made Otis wonder, if the vampire was being honest with the others, giving snippets of the truth, or blatantly lying. 

_ How in the.. why is he here? How did he even get here? What in the bloody hell is going on?" _ Vaikas was in total shock that his english failed to translate his Russian tongue as he slipped to his native language. 

"This video was sent to us three weeks ago. After three months of silence. No communication, no letters, nothing. Just this video and our one breakthrough in this investigation." The slayer filled in the blanks as the video pressed on. Yet he sounded disturbingly dead as he relayed such information. 

"That's around the same time Jasik went missing.." 

"What do you mean?" Otis stepped in, raising a brow.

"Don't fucking touch me perverts!" Jasik's snappy voice retrained everyone's focus onto the screen. True to form, a myriad of hands assailed upon the young vampire. Fingers trailing his exposed midriff, pinching his nipples beneath the thin fabric, and groping his loins. Causing him to whimper and tremble beneath their touch. 

"What's the matter I thought you liked guys? Mr. Priest told us about your preference" one of the voices had said. 

"Just because I like men doesn't mean I have to like this" the vampire shot glares at the ones whose hands remained on his body, continuing to tease him relentlessly. Just then, Otis noticed a figure standing behind Jasik. He leaned into his ear, whispering words unpicked by the camera's audio, and caused the vampire to scowl. "Using my friends as leverage is low, even for you degenerates!" 

"I mean you can say no. You can leave whenever you please but that doesn't mean you'll just go home scott free. It's up to Mr. Priest to make those decisions" they answered in a snide tone, which made Jasik growl. 

Then, "Just get this shit over with so I can go home!" 

The hands halt their actions before releasing him. The men retracted a few steps from Jasik and the figure who whispered silent words to the vampire, leisurely maneuvered his way around the latter until he was standing in front of him. "Well what are you waiting for? Come get your carrot, bunny boy" 

The man's dick was.. impressive. As much as Otis hated to admit it, but judging by its width and length and overall girth of his penis, it stood more like a towering mountain than a rolling valley. And the thought ignited a seething jealousy at the depths of his core. But, as the camera panned back to Jasik, his obvious look of want spilled from his once hardened features. If the circumstances were much different Otis could pretty much imagine the vampire shamelessly salivating at the mouth over such remarkable size. 

But those circumstances weren't a reality, and as soon Jasik realized the situation he was in he quickly changed his expression. He made a noise between a scoff and a grunt, as he approached the man in confident strides. Proving to all that, in spite of his predicament, Jasik was still Jasik. If there was one thing these people were not going to take from him was his pride and he was conveying that statement very clearly. 

But Otis doubted if that was even a bright idea. He didn't know Jasik, and after that fateful encounter he didn't care to know about him, but that didn't mean he wasn't too unfamiliar with vampires in his age bracket. He can be proud and arrogant all he wants, but once caught and held hostage by a possibly more menacing organization, it can only take you so far before it inevitably becomes your undoing. And judging from the nervous tremors he failed to hide the closer he approached this character, Otis could tell he was just as terrified of their capabilities. 

Once he was just an inch away from the latter, there was a pause in his movements, "What's wrong? Don't you want your carrot?" 

"I.. don't fucking rush me!" He snapped, but his eyes remained focused to the ground. Otis lifted a brow, questioning as to why he suddenly stopped. Not that he wanted for the vampire to continue, but his shaking was becoming more profound as he just stood there. Slowly the mask of confidence was starting to slip and it only further proved him right. Though it wasn't until Otis noticed.

The puffy black tail protruding from Jasik's rear. 

_ Oh no..  _ he miserably thought,  _ I hope that isn't what I think it is.  _

Then the person, as if on cue, gripped onto the fluffy tail, causing the vampire to jolt in surprise. "Hmm maybe the little rabbit wants his carrot right here." He said, completely austere in his tone, as he toyed with what object lay inside Jasik and kept the tail in a stilted manner.

"N-no p-please!" It might have been the first time Otis had ever heard the vampire begged, and he didn't like it at all. He knew people in compromising situations would ultimately change their personality, but it didn't stop that sickening churn in his stomach. Hearing such timid words leave the lips of a once pompous vampire felt surreal, as if the character before him wasn't the same and a chill traversed down his spine at the total contrast. 

" Then you know what to do"


	18. CHAPTER SIXTEEN

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

HE CAN HEAR HIS OWN PULSE thrumming in his ears, filling the space of his skull as he gazed at the man's cock. 

It was massive. Bigger than not only his own but the other dicks he received over the course of his immortal life, with veins swirling around the shaft just beneath the skin, and a cute pink tip at the head. Jasik could feel a ball of warmth festering at the pit of his stomach. 

He willfully ignored it, he had to. Now isn't the time to think how it'll rip him apart if he were to ever take such amazing girth, or how the dildo inside constantly rubbed against his innermost sensitive spot. 

I just need to give this guy a blowjob and be done with it. He told himself as he lowered to his knees, of course squirming around a bit so the tip wouldn't stab his prostate. Once comfortable he took the man's cock in his hands, ignoring how it felt in his grip and gently stroked the hard rod. "That isn't how you give head Mr. Rabbit" Jasik gritted his teeth at the patronizing comment. 

"I know that you scum of the earth! Don't fucking patronize me" he growled. He continued to lazily stroke a few times, before taking in his whole girth. Throwing all sense of cautiousness out the window as he did this. As expected he couldn't fit the whole cock inside his mouth. Even with his deep throat techniques he's masted over the years, he could only go down half without trying to choke himself. 

But, suffice to say, he somehow managed, and if the low growl coming from the latter were anything to go by, he too was pleased with this. And so, the vampire continued, using more of his techniques he's mastered from the past. "Hehe guess you really did want your carrot that badly bunny boy" 

Will you shut up about that!? I'm not a rabbit and I don't fucking like your dick! But with his mouth full and preoccupied, all he could do was glare at the perpetrator as he continued sucking masterfully, hoping with all his might that looks alone was enough to convey his silent words. 

"Oh yeah that's it little rabbit. Right there" the latter cooed, petting Jasik's head in an almost affectionate manner that it gave him an odd nondescript sensation blossoming from the pit of his soul. It coursed through his body in warm, pleasant tendrils, caressing his bones lightly, before depositing itself into the roots of his consciousness.

He couldn't help but feel at ease. As much as he wanted to give another pointed glare at the thing stirring his emotions, a sense of yearning belonging bubbled within his chest was too potent to ignore. And he fucking hated it, no he despised it. Because the vampire knew those weren't his real feelings. They were obviously fake, purposely contrived to make him forget of the most important place he truly belonged. He was going to get out of here. He was going back to his coven, to his family and living the life he's always lived the best. 

"Hey bunny boy. Why don'tcha be a good little bunny and suck my carrot" another cock pushed against his cheek.

"Aye don't forget me." Said another, as he too did the same. Jasik wondered if he could break these imprudent assholes' dicks off with his strength but quickly thought against it. Who knows what could happen if he was callous enough to not only dissatisfy them, but unnecessarily hackle some feathers by being straight up difficult. A punishment would impose that's for certain, but he couldn't think of anything worse than that room. 

That dark, dingy room that breathed, writhed and violated every inch of his body through the bygone days. Breaking both his mind and his will down to submission and, if went on for much longer, to insanity. It was the worst experience in his life, so far as to never wish such tragedy bestow upon his most egregious of enemies. The shame, the humiliation of being vulnerable to those cold slimy appendages, touching him and probing him, sent a blanket of chills enveloping his lithe frame. 

If he retained a bit of his old rebellious and ruthless self, he would have fought back to the bitter end, but after weeks of being trapped in that room, subjected to what creative tortures this place offered, these creatures successfully snuffed out that trait entirely. Now he was more submissive than he had ever been, complacent to do anything just so as long as he stayed from that fucking room. A room that lived and breathed behind its closed doors. So instead of doing what his old self would have in a split second he grabbed onto both of the cocks and stroked with as much consistency and concentration as he deemed passable. 

His stomach somersaulted with intense nausea. He felt gross, not because he's a gay man in denial, but because he's a gay man with fucking standards. He'd prefer one partner and that was all. As much as he likes dick, there is such a thing as too fucking much, and three cocks shoved to his face were proving to be quite excessive to the young vampire. 

He felt like one of those whores in a whore house. Those types of people he spent centuries shaming from hell to back. Now he doesn't feel so hot, after being pushed to perform the same depraved acts. He was beginning to understand why they did the things they did. 

Soon the man's petting came to a halt, but his hand remained. A grip that bordered between firm and soft kept gently pushing him closer to his cock bit by bit, as if encouraging him to go beyond his limits and take in more than what he was used to. Jasik compiled for as far as he could, but what he failed to take in was replaced with the extensive work of his tongue. 

He can soon feel the swell of the man's penis beginning to grow, and because of this he went faster.

Come on hurry up. He closed his eyes 

Just fucking cum already! 

And he did. Not only him, but the other two asshats that belittled Jasik. Casting a string of hot white jizz to fall on his exposed flesh and clothes. The vampire ignored how feverish his skin felt and the thin veil of cum seeping to his clothes as he swallowed the thick, sour and pale liquid that spurted into his mouth load after load. 

Tears sprouted from his eyes, he's never had a partner come in his mouth this much before. Granted it was at least three to four squirts, but when it's this dense in sheer volume he couldn't handle one load let alone one or two more. Some of it even dribbled from his lips, oozing white rivulets down his chin and to his thigh as it overflowed his mouth. 

It helped greatly when the man removed his member after he unloaded a surplus amount. But, in truth, he didn't know if that was a good idea, for the bitter taste needlessly intensified to the point he nearly gagged. Nonetheless he gulped, shivering at the way its heat descended to his stomach and feeling all in all grossed out. It was like he was being defiled both in and out, treated as nothing more than a slut and it was a feeling that exceeded far beyond disgust. 

He reopened his eyes, welcoming their pompous smirks with one of his darkest glares he could muster. Bastards! I swear to god when I get home I'll make you all regret ever double crossing me! 

After he swallowed the last remnants he wiped the residue from his lips, "You're all satisfied right? Can I go ho-?!" He might as well bite his own tongue for how abruptly he stopped himself, for an indescribable wave of intense heat slammed into him. His blood felt like a boiling pot of water within his very veins, yet the outside chill made his feverish skin form in goosebumps, causing him to shiver. He was painfully aware of how sensitive his loins and his nipples were, and he can clearly feel the blood rush to his cock as it strained against the lush fabrics of his boy shorts. 

What the hell was happening to him? How did he go from in control to unraveling in the matter of seconds? Were they messing with him? Did they have the power to tweak around with his body as well? The possibility seemed likely but with the sound of his sporadic heart banging against his skull with ten times the volume and tenfold the intensity, placed his thoughts at a disarray. 

Instead he glared at the people who did this to him, "Bastards what the fuck did you do to me!?" 

Everyone laughed at him again, this time with a sheer ridiculousness that made his head hurt, "What are you talking about bunny boy. We didn't do anything to you." Each word that left his lips, exuded sarcasm despite proclaiming his innocence, and the expression of exaggerated mockery told Jasik that he was not only lying, but saw his confusion and fully exploited it for his own gain, and it infuriated him beyond words, "Maybe you just can't handle us like you thought you did. Virgin boy."

"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" He snarled, quickly reaching out to punch the brunette haired man in his sneering face. But his movements were too sluggish, too predictable that the man grabbed hold of his wrist just before his knuckles could even slightly graze the latter's face. 

He pulled the vampire into an embrace, before cupping his behind, he poised his lips to Jasik's ear as he whispered the following, "Since you want to know so badly I'll give you a hint. Our bodily fluids are on a much higher scale than that of both humans and vampires. It is so potent that just drinking it alone will make you more horny than a bitch in heat. It'll make you crave us like a drug, to the point your body will temporarily withdraw if it doesn't get its daily fix." 

He felt Jasik stiffen, an apparent sign that he had enough sense to click two and two together. To which the brunette smiled, "It's alright. Only five percent of those do conquer and overcome. It's up to you whether you want to be a part of that five percent." He lied through his teeth. Only demons can conquer their lust, but it's because they're inherently sexual by their nature. No vampire or human could ever overcome from such riveting streams of pleasures coursing through their bodies, unless they cut off their sex drive completely and the action alone would be extremely difficult to achieve. But the man liked giving a sense of hope to his new little pets. He wanted to keep the same fighting spirit that burned a raging fire within their eyes, so he can break them 

"H-how do I.." Jasik shuddered as wave after wave of intense pleasure coursed through him, "How do I fight it?" He can feel his own will slowly abandon him. His thoughts begin to be filled with the desperate need to find satisfaction. 

"Easy. You just let us fuck you repeatedly and if you don't cum before any of us do you'll be sent home. Whaddya say? Hm?" 

"I--" before he could think to say anything else, something warm and hard and big intruded into his entrance. He hadn't noticed someone was behind him, hell he didn't even realize that the butt plug lodged inside of him was wrenched right out of him and his boy shorts were ripped to shreds. Revealing his pale bottom, exposed, defenseless and yet somehow enticing enough to be taken for a good fucking. He was too enamoured with congregating his own thoughts, too focused in keeping himself grounded in reality, that the true reality of these beings becoming extremely impatient didn't even phase him. 

Or maybe he did know, maybe there was an inkling of acknowledgment that he just chose to ignore because it was unimportant as of now. Regardless there was a dick inside of him, his innards were spasming out of control, and for one terrifying moment his senses were almost nullified. There was an unknown ringing noise in his ears, his mind going blank as flashes of white spots threatened to devour his vision. Clearly they have already decided for him.

Did he just come? That wasn't likely. He wasn't gone from the world, although he was on the verge. He still felt tight on both sides of his crevices, and tingles enveloped him in a tight blanket. "Welp looks like the game has begun. Good luck bunny boy!" 

"For the last fucking time will you stop calling me bunn-hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" He grinded his teeth as the man from behind began moving at a powerful, erratic pace. Smashing his prostate with such beastly mannerisms than that of an ape bashing its fist against the wall. With nothing to cling onto Jasik leaned onto the brunette, his trembling fingers curling against his broad shoulders as he felt his anus become ravished. "Hah.. fuck!" He mewled 

"Come on bunny boy you can do it!" Encouraged the brunette, but with such a familiarly patronizing tone that it instead came off as condescending rather than endearing. The vampire scowled.. or at least he thought he did. It was hard to tell when his hot, wet, quivering insides were clenching and clamping down on an intrusive dick that made certain he wasn't going to walk for weeks. The only things he could focus on was his sanity, his will, his character. If he could maintain those three main factors of himself, then it didn't matter what they did to him. They could fill his entire body with their pungent discharge for all he could care, just so as long as he remained unfazed. He stayed the same Jasik as he was before those monstrous tendrils sucked him in the instance he stepped inside this godforsaken house. 

I'll be fine. I can get through this. I am Jasik after all. The well renowned thief of-- 

His thoughts were interrupted by a sudden shift in motion. Within the next moment Jasik was lifted from the ground, thick meaty hands held his legs apart. Brazenly displaying his hard pulsing member for all to gander at. His heart sank to his stomach when he realized what was about to become of him in the matter of seconds. He opened his lips to beg and plead to not do this, but before he could get a word out, the man in swift movement plunged his cock deeper into his ass, mercilessly hitting the prostate with much easier access. 

I can't do this! I CAN'T DO THIS! He threw his head as fast and as back as he could, relinquishing all sense of control as he shamelessly came all over himself. Screaming from the top of his lungs as overwhelming waves of ecstasy pulsed through his nerves like electricity surging all the way down to the tips of his toes.

He might not have realized it, but this was the first time he climaxed without having to touch himself or let anyone else do it for him. Maybe later on, after this was all over he'll take note, but when he ever does come to that realization was it really a bad thing? He came, and he came hard. Each riveting wave that slammed into him was almost mind numbing. His body trembled as he squirted white discharge from his swelling cock. It was such unfathomable pleasure words alone failed to describe. Every emotion spiraled into the realm of madness. His sanity and his will were the first to be sacrificed. 

The man from behind made a breathless chuckle as he went a little faster, "He really came from just being penetrated. What a true slut" 

"Well that's no good Jasik. It's only been the first round and it seems like you already lost" 

Had he heard right? Did he just use his actual name instead of that stupid bunny boy nickname they kept calling him? Or was his mind so warped that his thoughts seemed to bled through the fabrics of reality? 

Either way, it somehow brought him back. Like a dead character respawned from whatever place they were killed. Just in time to hear a roar and something hot and scalding fill him to the brim. It didn't take a genius to know that the latter had already finished inside of him, but as soon as he was settled a dreadful realization turned his blood cold. 

I lost? His legs quickly gave out on him the moment his feet found solid purchase. No, he shouldn't have lost. He needed to get back home, he needed to go back and grasp some semblance of normalcy in his life before they turned him into something even he couldn't recognize. But it felt so good could he even return to normal?

Throughout his life, of all the men he slept with, he had never felt such pleasures these people gave him. Is it really wrong to- 

Of course it fucking is! The brunette crouched in front of the vampire, "So bunny boy. Are you ready for round two or ready to become our new bitch?" 

Jasik lunged a ball of phlegm at the brunette's face, meeting his gaze with a defiant expression as he wiped the mess of gob from his cheek. He smirked though threateningly, "Looks like he's got enough energy to last a couple more rounds" he turned to the next stranger, one with bright red hair, and gestured to him to approach the scene. "You take him from behind while I take him from the front." He glared at Jasik with a menacing one, "Since you have more than enough energy why don't you put that pretty little mouth of yours to use." 

The vampire felt a sting of cold fear trickle down his core, red flags adorned into his mind's eye but he willfully ignored the warnings his instincts were telling him, as he continuously stared at the monster. Even as the red head flaked from behind him, positioning his numb legs into a posture that stuck his butt in the air and the white sperm to spill from his twitchy hole. There was still a fire in his green eyes, his soul burning with both anger and determination. He was going to win and he was going to get out of this place. And when he does, he's going to make sure every single participant in this room is going to suffer every bit of his wrath.

Then he was penetrated once more, this time his whole insides happily took in the new girth that entered within him. Nerves still raw from extensive pleasures were set a lit with electric waves pulsing through every orifice of his lean yet muscular frame. His eyes rolled back. Once more trapped within that haze of which threatened to bury him if he didn't resist the urges. 

"Now say 'ahh'" Jasik would have turned his head away defiantly, arrogantly proving to everyone that he'll only comply on his own terms. But his chin was held hostage. The man's grip was firm and unyielding, derived from the previous gentleness it once possessed, as the male placed his cock near his lips. The vampire kept his mouth tightly sealed, grounding his teeth together in a rebellious way. He wasn't going to be used as a boy toy anymore, and he was expressing those feelings by his subtle defiance. To his satisfaction the brunette frowned deeply before he gestured something to the other man fucking him. 

"He said open his mouth. You fucking whore!" He growled and soon his hand came down on his ass with a hard smack. The pain came as a shock, it invoked an involuntary yelp that was, more or less, an opportunity for the latter to shove his cock. 

This time, he grabbed a fistful of his short dark hair and pushed him to the hilt of his crotch, beyond caring of the fact the latter nearly broke past his gag reflexes and cracked some bones in his lower jaw. "Now don't you dare fucking bite!" He sneered, reverberating deep husky undertones that made a shiver traverse up the vampire's spine, "You wanna act like a bitch I'll happily treat you like one." 

His movements were powerful, each swift and unforgiving thrusts, sent an onslaught of abuse rolling through his muscles. He can feel his entire throat painfully accommodate the man's size, as if his tendons were bowing down to his cock as he pummeled it, and it was getting harder to breathe. With his mouth so full to the brim with dick there was little room for oxygen to enter into his burning lungs, even his nose failed to quell down the raging fire inside, threatening to consume his whole respiratory system with its invisible flames. 

His brain was starting to lose function from the lack of oxygen, and yet it felt so good. The pain of being pounded from both sides melded well with the pleasure, balancing between consciousness as if he was walking on a tightrope. Anxiously anticipating which abysmal state he was going to plunge into the moment he loses his balance, and it was honestly the most thrilling experience he's ever bore witness to. 

So much so, that his rod rejuvenated with life yet again, throbbing with lust as another buildup tightened his loins and bobbing to the vicious onslaught of wild fucking. He wished he derived no pleasure from this. He wished it was just the violation itself he had to worry over and not the enjoyment that traversed through him, because at least then he would have a reason to keep fighting. He'll cry that's for certain, it's to be expected after being raped but he'll maintain his feisty spirit. He'd rather have spent a few hours of solitude, sobbing to himself for god knows however long, than drown in a sea of blissful euphoria. 

And he fucking hated it. Here he was, being subjected into doing scandalous things, treated in such a crass manner and yet he was enjoying it. He mewled shamelessly as he worked on the ginormous shaft shoved down his throat. He loved it, he loved the rough treatment and how they mishandled him, and he felt disgusted by this newfound self-indulgence. 

Just then another strong smack stung his behind, and he couldn't help the shudder that coursed through him, even giving a few generous squirts from his groin. Jesus was he this much of a masochist? Jasik couldn't remember when was the last time his partners ever treated him like this. They were always slow and gentle, nibbling and sucking on his nipples, teasing him as they slowly built his cravings for them. 

Not like this.

Never like this. 

If he wanted to be treated this way he would have talked about it to Michael days before they had sex. Did their semen unravel a side he never knew beforehand?

He didn't know. He couldn't keep a single thought in his head. Let alone search for the right answer to the said question. He just wanted this to be over. He just- "Ooh I'm about to cum!" The redhead announced, and true to form, he can feel his penis swell inside of him.

"I'm almost at my limit as well. You ready my new pet?" 

To Jasik's utter shame, he whined pathetically, already reaching his wits end as well. The redhead groaned haggardly, slamming into the deepest parts of his insides one last time, before filling his anus with a plentiful amount of hot jizz. Meanwhile the brunette pulled out and squirted his discharge all over the vampire's lewd stupor of an expression. 

All the while, Jasik shivered through another intense orgasm. His eyes rolled back as he let out an animalistic howl. The world spinning, turning into a white slate over his vision. 

Michael I'm so sorry. But this feels too good. 

It was the last whisper he heard. As he plunged straight into darkness.


	19. CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooooh boy~ this one is gonna be a long one

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

**"D'ABLO!"** The vampire snarled. In one swift motion the latter was pinned against the wall, his eyes bloodshot red with anger and fangs bared threateningly. A thin puff of brownish dust erupted from the iron walls as he crashed, as well as a loud bang to overwhelm even the screeching shrills of Jasik's moans and obscene words being thrown about, as he held the council member by the collar of his shirt, "You bastard! I knew I should have never trusted you!" 

A sickening laugh wrenched from D'Ablo, "Oh please like you knew what my intentions were. I was simply gathering information and conducting my analysis and you and your lovely boy toy just so happen to be in my field of vision. No hard feelings there Michael. It's just a job isn't it?" 

"I'LL KILL YOU!" he roared, cocking his fist back and then landing a hefty blow to D'Ablo's right cheek, hearing the most satisfying noise of bones breaking as the vampire fell to the ground with an ungracious thud. Otis didn't bother hiding away the smirk that graced his lips, and judging from the muffled snickers coming from Vaikas, his friend enjoyed the sight as well. But the aura of murderous revenge that oozed from Michael's person, told him that the latter was far from pleased. If things were headed into a direction he expected to go and if the vampire had his way, he probably might end up killing the old council member in a fit of blind rage, and the thought soured his previous gratified mood. As much as he wanted to see a brawl and more bruises paint the contours of that pesky thorn on his side, they all knew that the older vampire purposely withdrew viable information in order to gather them here. 

Otis saw the bemused smile, he saw the flicker of fascination practically glowing in his eyes as he watched the video before him. It was like what he saw, not only confirmed his suspicions but also revealed something else entirely new. The look alone was, without a doubt, a confirmation of what he wondered about as the moment he stepped inside. 

He fucking knew everything. He knew about the tattoos and the cryptic runes spiraling from their shoulder blades, or chests to either side of their hip bone, knew about the dark and oily, spade-like tail that writhed with such natural movements it couldn't have been faked, and he most likely knew what the hell happened to Jasik. Because for him, being as level headed as he could in a situation like this, as well as also throwing a defiant air, only to backfire in an instant and become this disheveled mess of a character, was an achievement in its own right. He saw the contents of the video before or had a gut feeling something was not right, and tonight just erased whatever lingering doubts he handled previously.

Either way, he knows everything and possibly much more and, beating him to a pulp will solve nothing. Which was why he placed a hand on Michael's shoulder before he could continue his assault upon the sniveling creature. The vampire halted, but he threw Otis a threatening glare as he shrugged his lackluster of a grip off, "Don't fucking touch me you snake! And why in the hell are you taking his side of all sudden?!"

He snorted at the accusation, "Who said I was taking anyone's side? Look Michael I understand how you feel, but beating D'Ablo to a bloody carcass isn't going to bring you any closer to Jas-" 

"BULLSHIT!" Bellowed the latter, "You will never know how I feel because it wasn't fucking you! I bet if that was your damn bitch or that fucking brat being raped right in front of your eyes. You wouldn't spout your shit!"

Otis had no idea what to say to that. Particularly because of how right he truly is. If it was Nelly or Vlad in that video in place of Jasik's position he would have torn down this entire room until nothing stood. It was easy for him to tell Michael to calm down, because he wasn't the one suffering. But at the same time it didn't matter who was in that video.

_ Cursing the world and throwing a tantrum won't solve anything!  _

"Good grief," said D'Ablo, both individuals gazed upon the ascending vampire with wry glares, "This is why I didn't want to bring you here" 

"I have a right to know damnit!" Michael retorted. 

"If you can't handle what is being presented, then what makes you think you can handle what's to come with time? If seeing your precious boy toy become new fap material to those monsters is something to throw a tantrum like a petulant child over. I don't see any reason why I should keep ties with you anymore"

"You son of a--" 

"Heh. A monster calling others monsters. If that isn't the most ironic thing I've heard all night then I don't know what is anymore. The end times truly are closer than we think isn't it?" For the first time the slayer spoke of something witty to evoke enough emotion to his dead tone, and Otis couldn't decide whether he should feel disturbed or take his humorous comment with a pinch of salt. As unbelievably comical as this whole situation was, there were just too many worries drifting through his mind to care. 

Regardless D'Ablo chuckled to the slayer's comment, though rather audacious in his tune, "If you knew what I knew then you would come to the conclusion that we are much tamer in comparison" 

Otis let out a snort, but the vampire didn't bother correcting, "At least we're merciful with our prey. At least we gave them a swift death so they didn't have to suffer. But those things are much.. much different. On a much higher scale than anything I have ever seen." D'Ablo shuddered, "They'll torture you, break your mind until you don't even know who you are anymore. They'll change your body to accomplish all sorts of tasks it could never achieve before, so that they can make you give birth to their demon spawn into the world." 

He casted a indecipherable gaze upon the rest of them before he swallowed a lump. Color draining from his face as if he hadn't fed in months, "Including males."

For a brief yet agonizing period the whole room was doused in silence. Not one patron dared to breathe let alone move, and their expressions were of the same extreme incredulousness. Their fears and questions resonate well within the privacy of their minds, yet no one wanted to bear the responsibility of being the one to speak upon those dilemmas. Much too nauseated to know the answer. 

Then a voice, small, timid and almost childlike inquired, "Y-you can't be serious right?" 

All eyes focused on him, the slayer who for once gazed back at the four vampires, with a desperate and terrifying glint in his eyes. "Y-you really don't mean what I think you mean right?!" 

He was met with grim silence. After a pause he simply looked away, his face contorting to a disgusted sneer. "How the fuck is that even possible? What the fuck are they?" 

"They go by many names. But there are two titles we all know very well. To humans they are called the succubi, and to vampires they are the  _ Elderwiess _ " 

Just then laughter erupted from Otis, "Oi, oi, oi, D'Ablo you've got to be pulling my leg here. Come on succubus? They don't fucking exist!" 

"They do Otis." This time it was Vaikas to interlude, carrying a deeply grim voice the vampire grew to familiarize with whenever he spoke of dire topics. The rest of his laughter died in his throat. "They have been sealed for almost one thousand years, due to Dorian and our ancestors. It's why you or most vampires haven't learned of their existence until now" he then paused, his brows knitting as a pensive expression washed over him, "What gets me is why of all times they were summoned now?" 

"I believe that has something to do with that boy." Michael answered, to which Otis snapped. 

"Now wait just a damn min-" 

"No. It wasn't his doing," D'Ablo sighed, massaging his temples as if a headache was on the horizon, "If anything it has been prophesied that only he could defeat those damned monsters," he set lips into a thin line, as if debating on the proper words to deliver without mixing more delirious conjectures, "However it is a double edged sword, at the very least when it comes down to this group."

"What does that mean?" Otis swallowed a nervous lump at the shadows casting D'Ablo's daunting features. 

"If the Pravus is on our side then of course it is an easy victory. But if it weren't the case then the whole world is doomed. Remember when I mentioned both of the sexes can birth their own into the world? Well it simply does not include their own species." 

It didn't take long for the idea to click inside his head, and when it did rage nearly consumed him, "You mean they'll rape my nephew until he breaks and turn him into an incubator?!" 

"I highly doubt they would rape him or kidnap him," Vaikas argued, leaning against the wall as if he too were tired to keep his orginal posture, "Dorian told me that they would never do those things to their beloved consort, even if they were desperate. Especially when they've barely awakened and have no idea who or what the Pravus is. But that doesn't mean they won't try and they'll do anything to obtain that information. Even commence human experimentation just to achieve that goal." 

"What do you mean? How can that even be possible?" The slayer asked.

"Just like it is possible for humans to turn into vampires. It is also possible for them to turn into demons as well. But the process is arguably more painful than that of a normal vampire's bite. While it takes our venom to slowly corrode our resting bodies until we become the undead. Elderwiess corrode their DNA in a very conscious state, no they have to be alive for the procedure to be considered a success"

An unknown glint in Vaikas' eyes flickered as he glanced at the Slayer. Who seemed quite disturbed about this whole situation, yet teetering on the edge of ballistic anger. There was no doubt that talking of his kind and experimentation unnerved him to the fullest, even rightfully angered, but he still listened to the newfound information dumped before him with perseverance. Which Otis duly noted to be quite praiseworthy, since his own mind could barely keep up with the madness. 

"And what would happen if they don't make it?" The slayer asked all too cautiously, his words slow and deliberate as if steeling himself for the worst. 

"There are three possibilities that could occur once the change turns out a failure. The first outcome is an unfortunate death, and the second outcome is that they live through but their mind is in such a disarray that they can't even form words. They will no longer be the same, whatever humanity left within them will be erased as they remain a shell for the rest of their lives. The third.."

A long pause, eyes beginning to grow darker the more he continued, "I don't think I need to elaborate any further, do I?" 

He didn't. Each and every mind worked within their very heads as to what the third outcome could possibly be. Their thoughts grew less desirable the more they imagined it and the look of unaltered abhorrence outlining their expressions, was enough for him to not proceed. 

"So what does this mean? The Pravus, a suitable vessel.. human experimentation. What is their end goal through all of this?" The slayer inquired. 

"Ingrid's oath" Vaikas breathed, growing pale. 

"The fuck is that?" Otis said 

"An Elderwiess's prophecy." D'Ablo supplied, "It is mentioned that their fallen lord will rise from the depths of the underworld and reclaim the world that was stolen from him." 

Michael snorted, "How can he reclaim something that never belonged to him?" 

"It did belong to him. Once upon a time before any of us were ever born. But their own cruel negligence has been their utter downfall." 

"And if they were to reclaim the world, there's no telling what would happen to us." 

"And I doubt it'll be under a unified peace treaty." Otis added.

"Either way we cannot allow them to pursue this road. If they want to rule all of humanity they will first have to go through the Slayers Society and we will stand with our right as humans not to be controlled." 

"I second that statement. For we have once been held by shackles underneath their thumb and I'll be damned if I sit here and allow my kind to be treated in a similar fashion as my ancestors" D'ablo's stern voice portrayed in both the passion and anger frothing beneath his skin. Otis wouldn't blame him, for he felt too strongly over the topic at hand. 

"That's great and all," Michael said, "But don't we need to devise a plan?" 

"He's right," Vaikas agreed, "If Dorian's disappearance were of anything to note by it would mean that they are a group not to be underestimated, so if we were to approach this situation we must handle it with as much tact as we need." 

**********************

Otis was quite thankful that the night was a Saturday, because after spending hours of devising and conjuring a plan with utmost perfection, dawn was quickly approaching and everyone knew it was time to depart. 

The vampire had little worry over the hot sun burning him to ashes, for he had lathered himself in sunscreen before he left the house. It was a routine precaution for him, as he knew he needed to watch over Vlad due to certain incidents that occurred. And he always kept a spare in his trousers pockets just in case his hunts lasted a little longer or its lasting effects were beginning to wear off. 

But the sunscreen he bought had an extended period than most and it was quickly confirmed when he went through an entire day without having to lather himself in a second or third batch. So he knew he was safe when dawn approached and he wasn't on fire. Michael and D'Ablo, however, left early the instance their instincts warned them of their impending doom. Vaikas, as well as the slayer, chose to linger for a while longer, which in turn caused Otis to share his spare sunblock right after those two booked it. 

No one said another word however. Their thoughts flew across and bounced within the confinement of their minds, yet not once did those notions have slipped from their mouths. Because not only were they the similar preconceived conclusions, filled with many strong emotions that boiled beneath their skin, but the rest were incomprehensible gibberish no one had the courage to speak upon. 

Instead all three individuals sat in their own contemplative silence, wondering with anxiousness and constantly teetering between the edges of hope and doubt if their plan had enough solid ground to work. The plan was to attack a week from last night. D'Ablo vowed to warn the Stockton Council and his other colleagues of the Elderwiess existence, while doing extensive research on their new enemy, knowing their strengths and weaknesses and their pattern movements. Michael searched for the tools and weapons needed to severely destroy their herds. The slayer agreed to lend a helping hand in this battle, temporarily trading in their stakes while distributing holy crosses, holy bibles, and other basic relics that could help weaken them before going in for the kill. 

Vaikas chose to stay in Bathery, merely sending a letter warning his council of the impending threat and to swiftly take action. And Otis's one simple task was to protect his family. As easy as it all seems, the vampire couldn't shake off this fog of doubt that clouded his optimism. 

What if the plan ended up backfiring? What if they were five steps ahead? What if they underestimated their enemy and the tables were flipped on the opposite side? 

_ What if they failed? _ Otis couldn't imagine the catastrophic disaster it would have on the world, if their planning had been for naught, but to have something as decent as this within a week span seems far too simplistic and is more likely to fall flat on its knees. He knew failure can no longer be an option, but their need to squash a threat before it became something beyond their capacity clashed over the little 'what if' scenarios that were to occur. All it takes is a little loose screw to break down an entire machine, a tiny insignificant hole to rip the fabrics of their plan and Otis felt rather unnerved at how easily it could all unravel. 

"I'm sorry." His consciousness was quickly wrenched back into reality, giving him a bit of a fright as a voice protruded through the silence. Otis looked to the slayer. Who sat completely still as a statue. His eyes were downcasted, staring at the closed laptop situated onto his lap with a despondent look. 

Befuddled by the sudden apology, Otis looked to Vaikas for answers, but he gave the similar confused stare. One just as lost as the other. After that fruitless exchange Otis took it upon himself to ask, "Uh what are you talking about?" 

A pause and then a sigh, "I knew what that vampire was feeling when he saw his significant other being raped in front of his eyes. The shock, the anguish, the despair. I remembered feeling each one when I first saw the clip, and what they did to my beloved. I almost threw this fucking laptop in a blind rage if it hadn't been for the others who stopped me. I should have eased his nerves by speaking out, but after watching that same goddamn clip. I just.." the two watched a glossy haze fill his dark eyes with knotted insides, "I felt the same disparity as before that I.. couldn't will myself to do anything but change the subject.." His voice cracked, turning from lows to highs frequently. His body trembled as his hands above the device curled into fists. Holding back his emotions as tears cascaded down the bridge of his nose. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry Mari" 

It didn't take long for the slayer to give in. His walls collapsed as he broke into an unrestrained sobbing mess.


	20. CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

**W** HY DID he read that stupid fucking letter? Why did he have to read every single bit of information, understood it, and let his mind digest the words? Why? 

Because now he regretted everything he's done up to this point. He regretted kissing Joss, he regretted giving the latter constant blowjobs behind privy eyes, and worst of all he regretted giving him his virginity in the back of his car. If he knew about his fate, if he knew what this dark path will eventually lead him to, he would have done everything in his power to avoid the young man. 

He avoided him before but now, reflecting upon his past failure of an attempt, he realized that it wasn't enough. He didn't block his number, he didn't end their friendship. All he did was force himself not to see him, not because of some new prophecy he now has foolishly fulfilled, but because he was afraid of his sexual attraction to men and his newfound lust for dicks would lend him to not only cheat on Snow, but down a rabbit hole he was not prepared to embark in the slightest. 

All in all, Vladimir Tod was a fucking idiot. And he had no one to blame but himself. 

Even as he woke up on a Sunday morning in his own room. Joss's strong biceps snugly embracing him as he continued his profound slumber, heavily snoring and mumbling incoherent conjecture in his sweet dreams, regret filled him. The covers were a tangled mess between their legs, the room smelt of musk and sex and both of their bodies were drenched in sweat. 

If he were back to the same hopeless romantic, the naive and obsessive lovesick dog who spent restless nights dreaming of this moment, the morning would have blessed his poor helpless soul. Hell, the sight of Joss's sleepy expression, the puckered open full lips, the thick lashes, and the way his dirty-blond hair framed his sharp features, was enough for his heart to spontaneously flutter inside his chest. 

But, after knowing what was inscribed in that letter. After realizing that what he might have wasn't love but some binding spell that helplessly attracts him to Joss like moths to a lamp, the mood was soured as soon as those memories came tumbling down. 

He remembered last night. Right after Otis left Joss came over. It's been a week since he lost his virginity, and the two were fucking like rabbits since then. The sex was getting better and better and the dreams were slightly ebbing from his mind. Which was good because it meant he didn't have much of an emotional connection with the act at all, or so he at least pretended not to. Undermining the cute pet names and the sickly sweet nothings, the pleasure that shackled his sense of reason and made him bow to that ravishing lust like a slave. 

Consistently mewling of how much he loved him when in bed.

Yup. There was no such emotional connection to it whatsoever. Just pure and unadulterated sex. That's it. 

It's what he told himself, that he was only doing what he did because Joss can't control himself so he could quell any and other emotions that will only complicate things. It was a civic duty, a responsibility only he could fulfill. It wasn't his selfish feelings, it wasn't his desires, it was out of selfless virtue. 

But when Joss came that night it wasn't for a good fucking, it was dire news. He told the vampire about the dreams he's been having lately. Where he was standing before a ruined city, smoke and flames consumed its buildings as screams of tortured souls wailed in their agony. But rather feel disturbed or disgusted, he felt absolutely nothing. Other times he found himself in what looked like a throne room. Golden treasures lay scattered about as faces he's never seen before bowed to him, worshipped him as if he was a god. It beyond freaked him out, it downright unnerved him. 

But that wasn't the scariest part. It was his powers. The magic he corroded from the tips of his fingers with as little concentration as lighting a match or inhaling a batch of air. 

That was even more frightening. Because it not only meant Joss was being stripped of his humanity one chip at a time, but, at the rate this kept going, he was slowly turning into a threat by the same species he swore to protect. 

And Vlad knew what it's like, to be placed as a target for assassinations. 

So, in their moment of panic, an epiphany struck them, when the letter they've kept hidden for a week because, like dumbasses, they truthfully forgot during their sex crazed nights. 

_ And then…  _

Just then Joss stirred. His sudden yet sluggish movements breaking a string of recollections about last night. "Hey babe," he said groggily as he opened his eyes. Lashes veiled his tired gaze and Vlad did his best to ignore the warmth billowing in his chest. 

"C-could you not call me 'babe'?" He forced the words out of himself as he quickly turned from the latter, "It feels weird" 

"Oh don't give me that," Joss said crassly, "After all we've been through you now care about pet names?" 

_ "You're just using me! You're just trying to get back at me for kicking your ass that night at the graveyard!"  _

Vlad sighed

_ "What the hell are you talking about?! Vlad you know fulblown I would never stoop so low as to use your emotions against you!"  _

He closed his eyes for a brief moment, "Well it isn't that.. or maybe it is.. I don't know anymore"

_ "Gee Joss I don't fucking know! Maybe you should ask this fucking piece of paper! The very thing that literally contradicts everything you say!"  _

_ "You know damn well I would never treat you like an incubator!"  _

_ "I DON'T KNOW ANYMORE!"  _

"Vlad?" Joss scooted closer, draping an arm around the vampire's lithe yet subtle hips. His warm breath brushed against his flesh, invoking a shiver to traverse up his spine. 

_ "All I know is that I don't want this! I don't want to have to go through another goddamn prophecy shit all over again! Like a fucking pregnancy?! I'm a dude for fucks sake! GUYS CAN'T GET FUCKING PREGNANT!"  _

"Yeah?" He inquired in spite of himself. 

"Are you worried?" He felt the vampire tense. 

A brisk pause ensued until he whispered a slight, "Yeah" within the quiet room.

_ "You think you have it so bad?! Look at me Vlad! I'm a monster! I have a tail, wings and horns I need to keep hidden or else I'll really look like a freak! I hear heartbeats, I see things and smell things no human can see or should ever see! I'm gaining powers I shouldn't even fucking have! I hate this as much as you do!"  _

"What are you worried about specifically?" He pressed on, his thumb caressing Vlad's middle. 

"About everything really. You and me, this prophecy. This pregnancy. Snow, Meridith, Otis, Henry and everyone else and how they'll all react. I'm worried about these feelings and wonder if whatever I have is real or not. It's just so much going through my head I can't decide" He simply blurted his feelings, words tumbling from his mouth like a waterfall. And for a moment Vlad wondered just why was it easy for him to open up in front of Joss, yet whenever he was alone or around others the simple action itself seemed so very daunting. The thought of sharing his feelings, even to Henry, mortified him, but with Joss no such fear ever overwhelmed him. Was it because of their mutual understanding of loss and suffering or something else entirely separate, he didn't know. 

_ "Oh boo hoo! Welcome to my life dipshit! Now go do me a favor and cry me a river! Since that's all you ever do!"  _

_ "YOU KNOW WHAT MAYBE I SHOULD! MAYBE THEN IT'LL BE ENOUGH TO SAVE YOUR HOUSE FROM BURNING DOWN!"  _

"I won't say 'everything's gonna be alright' or some sappy shit like that. Because I don't even know myself" answered Joss, "But if there's one thing I do know. One thing I'm certain of. Since the day I saw you walking to school, I fell hopelessly in love with you." 

"Oh god not this again." He grumbled 

"But it's true" retorted the latter. 

"Joss just fucking stop okay? If you loved me you wouldn't have stabbed me in the back freshman year, literally!" For a brief moment, an epiphany hit him. Maybe he also couldn't truly let go of the past. Pushing the thought aside he continued,"You're just saying that because I'm just your nearest emergency fucktoy whenever your own lust eats you alive." 

_ That's right. That's all this relationship will ever be. I shouldn't get upset over this.  _ But the thought set forth a thousand worth of invisible needles to his heart. Suddenly the world whirled. He was turned to lay on his back as Joss closely hovered over him. 

"Next time," he stared down at the vampire, "When you're going to lie, at least make it look convincing." 

But he couldn't. Each time he did the intensity within Joss's hazel eyes made his stomach flip. 

"I'm sorry." Joss said almost haggardly. Vlad could practically hear the tiredness in his voice, but he couldn't quite subscribe to it as morning grogginess or the topic, draining what little energy he had. "I know what I did was irreversible and unforgivable. Sometimes I wondered how in the hell I was able to be redeemed by a soul like you." He kissed the vampire's chest, his silken lips brushing against the pale pink scar. Vlad sucked a sharp breath, almost losing control as his pulse thrummed beneath his skin,"But I know these feelings are real. Even if it's by some curse or by fate itself. I know for a fact that what I feel for you, friends or lovers, is as concrete as the air I breathe" 

Their gazes met, passion and adoration and intensity, glowed with an ethereal light as he stared deeply into his deep almond colored irises. Unashamed, unabashed, simply allowing his love to ooze from his person without a single care given. "Vlad I was the one who caused you so much pain. Who gave you this wound. Please let me be the one to heal you" 

He lost it. Vladimir Tod felt his entire walls not only crumble, but completely destroyed as a copious wave of warmth coursed every inch of his body. From the roots of his hair down to the tips of his toes. No one has ever said what Joss said, has the complex wording to touch even the deepest corners of his soul. Like his hand gently reached into his core and lightly touched his essence. Lifting the darkness that enveloped him like a blanket and rendered him utterly bare and vulnerable, yet undone, unraveled. He hadn't realized he started crying until Joss wiped a single tear from his right eye. 

"Joss I-" he tried to speak but it only ended up as a hiccup. Every emotion conjoined with the warmth

"Sh, sh, sh," the slayer silenced him, "Vlad I love you. I will always love you. Even after we somehow lift this curse. I won't go back on my word." 

He kissed his lips, his tear stained cheek, his throat that withheld his fluttering pulse, his marred chest, almost anywhere that sent shivers rippling through his nerves. All the while whispering and murmuring  _ 'I love you' _ over and over like a mantra, his voice constantly changing, dipping further into husky undertones each time he repeated himself and causing a stir inside Vlad's nether regions. 

Dear god, what on earth is this? The vampire briskly pandered, before Joss reclaimed his nipple into his lips, his tongue slowly swirling around the sensitive bud as he began to stroke his already hard manhood. 

This feeling. He's never felt anything like it before. Even the after effects of last night was nowhere near as comparable as of now. If anything last night was nothing short of just blowing off steam. 

After Vlad hit him in the face for disrespecting his parents, of course Joss retaliated. Though instead of throwing a batch of justified punches back at him, he pushed him against the wall and roughly kissed him. One moment quickly led to another and the next thing he knew him and Joss were fucking harder than he ever anticipated. Both parties continuously hurled insults in their wake, but it didn't take long for their spiteful feud to be lost in their moans and mewls as their passionate love making grew more intense by the minute. Their temporary anger and malice swiftly replaced with hunger, lewdness and the desperate craving to want more. 

But this.. as much as he shamefully admitted to loving the rough nature of sex. This was on a whole new level. Joss wasn't just teasing him, he wasn't just stroking his cock while sucking on his nipple, he was undoing him. Unraveling him like a tight knot that closely kept him tied to the real world. His thoughts, his senses, his sanity, his mind, with each pump and each lick Joss was untying his shackles. 

And not once did he care, he eagerly relinquished his control over to his lover as if it were a sacrificial altar. As he uncovered new things he never knew, a different side to him that was now unlocked when Joss stripped him bare of his protective shield. He moaned and whimpered as he bucked his hips and he impulsively moved to the latter's rhythm. The need for release tightened his loins, his insides quivering with the desire to fill him. "Oh Joss." 

Suddenly, with no rhyme or reason, the latter stopped. An involuntary whine left his lips and Joss gave him a mischievous wink, "Oh no. Not yet. I've got something special in store for you." He said, as he descended downwards. Passed his abdomen, towards his lower regions where his hardened manhood stood erected and pulsating. "I always can't be the only one who feels good all the time. As nice as it is" 

"Wait what are you-HAH!" a sharp gasp swallowed the rest of his words, as the latter took him in almost too fast. For one terrifying moment everything turned white. Nothing but blanketed pleasure ascended to his mind, filling his nerves with electric currents that made his skin crawl. If he felt as if he lost control before, then he was spiraling into madness at this point. It didn't help when Joss stuck his two fingers inside of him, rubbing his prostate so teasingly it raked a chill up Vlad's spine, and he moaned without shame. His hips bucked, back arching and thrusting to the languid movements of his double digits.

But a part of him felt scared, it was small and nearly insignificant, but it was also proved to be stubborn when it clung to what little senses remained within his shambled mind. It's cold hands tugged at him and pulled him downwards, screaming at him to come back to reality. He knew this fear, he's felt it before a plethora of times. First it was Nelly, then Otis, Meridith, Snow and now Joss. 

The fear of becoming too involved, too intimate with someone. It was incomparable to the golden warmth, the pure white light that surrounded him, but it was there, it was real, and it continuously grabbed onto him with its chilly fingers as it dragged him into its unwelcoming embrace. "Oh fuck Joss!" He almost screamed out his name, his overworked vocals scratched his throat as he finally let himself loose inside Joss's mouth. 

His entire body trembled, the sweet waves of release washed through him as he reached that peak of unaltered bliss. After his high ended he settled back down on his bed, more sweat peppering his skin as he panted heavily. "So," Joss said, licking his lips as he swallowed the remainder of the vampires cum, "How was it?" 

"Fucking amazing" he heard his bed creek as Joss shifted, purposely raking a lonsome hand up his inner thigh, as he promoted himself right beside the vampire. 

"Well I'm glad you liked it," Joss smirked, giving him a chastise kiss on the cheek before he moved out of bed. "Come on we should hurry up and take a shower before--" 

A knock sounded at his door. "Vladimir you got a minute? I need to talk to you about something."

His heart sank at the familiar voice. It was Otis. 

***********

There was a sick, abhorrent feeling inside that twisted and churned his stomach viciously, as the vampire finished what he needed to say. 

The room was too quiet for his liking, and both Vlad and Joss sat on his bed digesting this newfound information laid out in the open air. Close enough to hear each breath taken but just far apart to where their hands were not touching, not even for a brisk brush. Fully clothed rather than bare naked and the room was at much cleaner state in comparison to before. 

Well at least clean enough to make it seem like the mess of an unkept teen rather than two guys fighting and then fucking for the rest of the night. Two polar opposites that should never coincide, yet somehow ended up being a pipeline of events sliding into place. It was a strange occurrence, even for Joss, but it just proved how unwilling the two were able to give up on each other, no matter how detrimental it meant for their foundation, their bond. 

Though Joss didn't know whether to feel scared or relieved at the revelation. 

But at this point it didn't matter. The thought was shoved aside as frivolous, even as he was spiraling down into a sense of utter madness as his mind worked through what he had just heard. Human experimentation? Cults? Demons? The end of the world? It all made sense but it didn't, the pieces were falling into place, clicking together while also sporting missing blanks needed to be filled. 

The succubus/demons/Elderwiess were once a powerful entity no one defied. They ruled over the earth since the beginning of time, but it soon fell as their era came to a close. Being sealed to the ground for nearly thousands of years, as well as left as a forgotten memory. 

That he understood, it at the very least answered a few bits of lingering questions resonating within his mind, yet it subsequently brought upon more inquiries he either should or shouldn't be worried over. What in the living hell was in that vial and how did it turn him into the monster he is today? He knew who and what Ingrid was, but why was Joss the only one who had visions of him and what do they mean? He had the slightest clue as to how to answer those questions, but he didn't dare ask. It wasn't because he was afraid or paranoid, Otis made it quite clear that these things were the enemy, as well as his obvious dislike towards them. If he found out that he was one of them who knows what'll happen. A myriad of possibilities swung across his mind and none of them were good. 

He stole a glance at Vlad, the urge to know what was going through the vampire ate at him, but even with the smallest snippet of a look, he could tell the latter was not coping too well. He looked extremely paler than ever before, his almond eyes as big as saucers while sweat prespired his forehead. Despite the room being consumed by the sweltering heat of May, he was shaking profusely and his trembles did not go unnoticed. 

Joss's entire body ached to touch Vlad. He wanted to soothe his troubled mind even if it was a simple brush of skin to skin, but he couldn't because of Otis's presence and even if he was gone, the slayer doubted the vampire wanted to even be touched after what he'd just heard. 

Otis seemed quite concerned as well. For a few moments of silence he stared worryingly over his nephew, debating if he wanted to air out his uneasiness toward Vlad's nervousness or let it be. Opting for the former he parted his lips, only to be silenced when the vampire stood to his feet, "I'm just…" he was almost lost on his wording, fumbling about for more things to say until, "I.. I need to take a shower" 

He dashed off. Beyond unaware of the fact he never brought a change of clothes as he left the room. 

The atmosphere was tense, as Vlad disappeared from the compacted environment, Otis and Joss remained, staring at each other for a seemingly copious amount of time. Though the latter felt quite shrunken underneath his scrutinized gaze. "So uh.. I guess he's not taking this so well." To which he added a light chuckle. 

But Otis didn't even crack a smile. 

Suddenly Joss felt stupid. 

He realized he shouldn't try to make light of a situation as dire as this. Especially when it was the near future of someone's life if not handled properly. To be taken against one's own wishes, raped, ravished, impregnated repeatedly, until the will shatters and the mind reduced to basic breeding instinct is a fate far beyond cruel. It is a punishment way worse than death and one that glorifies such sweet release. 

But at the sametime, the grimness and the heaviness made it feel as if Joss was in a funeral. Vlad wasn't buried six feet under, let alone dead, so something lighthearted was well warranted. Was it too soon? He supposed it was. And judging by the dark look he was receiving it also must have hit a nerve. 

Just then Otis closed his eyes, a small move but a movement nonetheless, he sighed, "Since we're no longer enemies I have a favor to ask you. Please, for the life of me, protect him. Make sure nothing happens to him nor his aunt if I'm gone." He lowered his voice, a menacing tone taking form, "Because if I see even a slither of a hair missing, oh so help me, I will make you regret living"

Joss blanched. He knew this would come to question sooner or later, but he did not expect it to be now. Regardless he nodded, already determined to see that Vlad will never be touched unless it was him. "Of course. I've been ready to take on that responsibility." 

The vampire raised a brow, clearly shocked by his response, but didn't voice it. Instead he simply said, "Also one more thing. If your going to fuck, at the very least try to mask the fucking stench"


End file.
